La recherche d'un diamant
by ShinkuNoArisu
Summary: The daughter of a witch is believed to inherit her father's power, thus makes Cagalli being avoided by people. And when her father doesn't accept that fact, he has the power to do anything, even to condemn the entire community.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If some people had read 'By The River of Euphrates' and want me to continue, I'm sorry if I dont't do it because I don't really know what I should write (it's okay if you don't want me to). Instead, I wrote this. And if you speak France, please tell me if I have teh title wrong (I used google translate, just want to try something though), or if you have better idea.**

**I've seen people making story from Cinderella, Frog Prince and many others, so I want to try something, a folklore from my country with modern setting, kind of.**

**The prologue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

_Kagome Kagome, _

_Kago no naka no Tori wa_

_Itsu Itsu deyaru? _

_Yoake no ban ni_

A little girl with waist length blond hair watched from behind a tree. The children about four or five years old were playing happily in the park; some were playing with the swing, some were playing in the see-saw, the others were dangling in monkey bars, and a group were playing kagome kagome. She watched the children sang the song while joining their hands, circling the bird, a brunette boy who was covering his eyes, sitting in the middle of the circle made by their hands.

_Tsuru to kame to subetta._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare ?_

A midnight blue haired boy was standing behind the bird. The children were still entwining their hands, trying to stifle their giggle.

"Athrun!" the brunette called.

The other cheered, while the midnight haired boy groaned. "You are Kagome!" the other cheered and bouncing. Athrun sat in the middle and covered his eyes, and the children started singing again, with Kira joining them.

_Kagome Kagome, _

_The bird inside a cage_

_When will you come out?_

The blonde walked a few steps, now standing beside the tree, still holding the trunk, like it was the hem of her mother's long skirt and she was afraid to let it go. The children looked so happy. She wanted to go there, to know them, to play with them. She had never played with other children, always with her nannies, her father's apprentices.

_The crane and the turtle slipped._

_Who is standing behind you?_

Athrun was thinking for a while and then shouted, "Lacus!"

"Wrong!" they chorused. Athrun opened his eyes and saw Meer standing behind him, laughing at him along with the others. He grunted and they laughed at him, and that made Athrun grumbled even more.

He turned his head and saw, from between his friends, a little girl with blond hair who was standing beside a tree. He stood up and looked at her closely. She was smiling, looking particularly at his group. She looked like she wanted to play with them but afraid to come closer.

"Hey! Why are you hiding there? Come play with us!" Athrun shouted and waving his hand to her. His voice attracted the other kids' attention, and they turned their heads to see what it was.

Athrun walked from his friends and approached the girl, who was walking slowly toward him. Her sundress blew by the wind, the mint green colored clothes were turning into orange hue, due to the sunset. Around her neck was an amulet, dangling slowly as she walked.

Athrun reached his hand, waiting for the girl to grab it. But then someone shouted:

"No, don't touch the witch!" And then the others followed.

"She is the girl from the woods! Papa had told me about her!"

"We are not supposed to play with her!"

"She is bad!"

"My mom will be mad if she knows I play with her!"

"Let's go home!"

Eventually, the park was getting unfilled. Only a few person left, and they were, Kira, Lacus, Athrun and the 'witch' girl. Meer had run away from there, but she was standing outside the park.

"Athrun! Didn't your parents tell you? The girl from the woods is the daughter of a bad man! My mother told me to stay away from her!" She yelled.

Lacus was clinging on Kira's arm, while Kira was tugging Athrun's sleeve.

"Come on, Athrun. Leave her alone," Kira insisted.

Athrun looked at his friend while thinking of what they said. Did his mother or father ever mentioned about a girl who live in the woods? He searched his memory, but only remembered her mother telling him to stay away from the woods, not telling him about anything about a girl.

He turned his head back to the girl. She was looking down, her shoulder were shaking. Athrun knew she was crying. He would be if he heard people talking bad things about him, and being left alone. He couldn't bear the thought of not playing with her friends. He had spent so much time with them.

The blonde looked up and saw three people in front of her, a beautiful pink haired girl, holding the brown haired boy, who was tugging at the blue haired boy who was right in front of her. The blue haired boy was looking at her, with a sign of pity in his eyes; his hand was still reaching for her. He looked like he cared, and it was new for her. She only knew the look of caring from her father and one of his apprentices, who had been taking care of her with his father.

"Athrun, she is a witch!"

The shout from the brunette startled Cagalli. It made her realize that she was different from other people. Her father always said that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and people would want her for her beauty, but now she didn't even have a single friend. And that's because she was a witch. She didn't know she was a witch, or if she was, but people seemed to believe so, and hate her for it. Cagalli knew because they never had a visitor; even she was still a five years old and she knew that.

People hated her, and no one would want to be her friend. Even the blue haired boy, Athrun, she remembered, who seemed to want to be her friend, would hate her too now.

Without second thought, Cagalli ran away from the park, ran through the woods to her secluded house, to be with her father and away from all those hating people. She was unaware of her amulet's chain that was detached and fell from her neck.

And she didn't know that Athrun was looking at where she had been as his friends dragged him away from the park, after he picked up her amulet.

* * *

**Tell me if you want me to continue or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, It's me again!**

**First, thanks to **_**Jodeist **_**for the confirmation about the title. I love French, but I think it's too hard.**

**Second, to Dhevz. Hey, I didn't realize it looked reversed. When I read your review, I was like, 'Oh… That's true…'**

**And to AsuCaga4ever, Megami-Chan, littlemsstrawberry, Katina Uchiha, Otta, athrunxcagallifan, and KazukiHimawari for reviewing my story and encouraging me to continue.**

**Personaly, I really like the prologue. So I guess that's why you want me to continue. But I don't know… I've been thinking on something and the plot got… interesting… for me…**

**So enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. (And I'm sorry for any mistake because I was too lazy to edit this chap)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Her school bag was looking at her.

_No, idiot_, Cagalli thought to herself, _you are looking at it._

Cagalli was still staring at it for a while, and then she sighed and plopped down on her bed, hugging her pillow, thinking about the day after tomorrow, about her first day in high school.

It wasn't such a big deal, though. The kids go to school every day, that's what they do.

But it was, when the first time you go to school was the first time you go to school, ever.

Cagalli didn't know what to expect, only knew what she had been thinking for a while. It would be different than home schooling. Many different teachers, class full of students…

Her mind goes back to eleven years ago, when she felt so curious of what was in the other side of the woods, the only place she ever knew. Cagalli knew Meyrin told her to stay near the house and to not wandering too far. She didn't realize she had walked so far, until she found the play ground just outside the woods. And she was amazed to see so many children, like her. And it was the first time she had ever seen people that many. All the people she had ever known were her father and his four apprentices. She did wonder if there were people beside them in this place. And yes, there were.

They looked so happy playing together. She wanted to join them, especially the ones who were singing and playing. One of them had asked her to join. But then, people noticed and started saying bad things about her, that she was the daughter of the witch.

Cagalli smirked as she remembered it. She had run home, and cried to her father about what had happened to her. He told her not to worry and that people would forget it eventually. And once, she asked her father if she was a witch. The answer she had gotten was, 'I'll tell you when you are older.' But still, her father hadn't told her anything. Wasn't she older now?

But if she had to admit, he didn't have to.

She already knew.

* * *

_Ten years old Cagalli walked out of her room, searching for Meyrin, who always keep her company when she was playing. She rarely did it, but today, she want to have a tea party. She had arranged all her teddy bears—gifts from her father—and the tea set. She wanted Meyrin to show her how to make good tea._

_When she was outside her room, Cagalli noticed that the door was slightly open. She peeked inside and saw Meyrin were standing near the window, looking at the black bird in the windowsill. The black bird entered her room and changed._

_Cagalli blinked, and suddenly there were two Meyrins there. _

_She looked at them closely; the first Meyrin touched the second Meyrin's–the one who appeared suddenly—chest. They closed their eyes, looked like they were sharing things._

_The first Meyrin opened her eyes and said, "Thank you. You can go back."_

_The second one suddenly changed into the black bird, the one that was on her window sill. The bird flew and Meyrin closed her window._

_As she turned around, she saw the girl she had spent her time with for this past thirteen years, looking at her with worry in her golden eyes, almost scared. Meyrin gasped as she saw Cagalli, and then thinking about how stupid she was for not locking the door, or just make sure her door was at least closed so Cagalli would knock. _

"_Cagalli…?" Meyrin called, slowly approaching her. She didn't walk back, but looked at her with scared shining in her eyes, and she braced herself more; she was expecting something, like a slap._

_Meyrin kneeled in front of the child and reached her hand slowly; afraid she would slap her hand. After her master asked his apprentices to take care of his only daughter, she had been the only one who was willing to do it. The others were too busy or too lazy to deal with a child. Meyrin had been taking care of Cagalli since Cagalli could remember. She had no memory of her mother, for her father wouldn't want to tell her. Meyrin had always thought Cagalli as her little sister; or sometimes even her daughter. Because she was the one she would run to when she wanted something or had to talk to someone. Meyrin loved the child so much, she couldn't think of Cagalli hating her._

_Cagalli cringed as Meyrin tried to touch her, but still looking at her. Meyrin caressed her cheek and said, "I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Cagalli still remembered that day, clearly even. Her father was furious. She could hear the voice of her father from the third story, the place she was not allowed to step her foot into. She was afraid she would lose Meyrin and decided to go upstairs and take any punishment from her father for disobeying his words, to stay away from the third story.

Cagalli found a room where the voices were from. It was clear that her father wanted to kill Meyrin. Cagalli banged the door, begging her father to not taking Meyrin away from her. They argued some more; her father saying that she would be punished, Cagalli saying that she would take every punishment as long as Meyrin stay. And then Luna, Meyrin's sister, gave her own argument and asked her father for Meyrin to stay.

As Cagalli heard her father roared and the shouts from the other apprentices, Cagalli screamed, banged the wooden door, and it crushed into ashes with a loud sound.

After that, it had gotten really quiet for a while, and then she heard her father faintly said, "The chosen dragon…"

Cagalli touched her chest, where her father had put a seal for her, since she had lost her amulet, which was the real seal. Her father said that he gave her the amulet only for precaution, and she might not need it. But after the incident, her father had treated her nicely, keeping her from having another outburst. And that was her only outburst ever.

She heard a knock, and then a call, "Cagalli."

"Not locked!" She answered.

The door opened, and Meyrin came, with a tray of hot chocolate in her hand. Cagalli didn't change her position, and just looked at the one she called her teacher, her friend, her sister, her mother.

"I know you always like hot chocolate when you are in a bad mood," Meyrin sat on her bed and put the tray on the table beside Cagalli's bed. The table was now only filled with her books; her notes were inside the bag, which was on the chair.

Cagalli still didn't move, still laying and hugging her pillow. A hot chocolate wouldn't seem to repress her misery.

"Excited about going to the real school?"Meyrin asked her.

"Not even close," Cagalli mumbled.

"Why don't you drink the chocolate for now?" She took the mug and offered it to Cagalli. She sat up and took the mug from Meyrin's hand and drank it. As she tasted the bittersweet chocolate, she felt calm. But as she looked at the brown liquid, she remembered why she felt down tonight.

"There's nothing to worry, Cagalli. You are brave; you'll be fine. It's just a school. You can make friends as much as you want," Meyrin encouraged her.

"Why can't you go to school with me? You look young enough to be a high school student," Cagalli sipped her chocolate again.

"Your father wouldn't let me. He said it's time for you to learn by yourself. If he didn't think that, you would be studying here with me."

"How about your other self?" Cagalli asked, remembering the black crow that used to visit the apprentice. That was how Meyrin knew so much about the world outside, her other self was learning from the people and gave the knowledge she got to the real Meyrin, and Meyrin taught that all to Cagalli. That's how Cagalli could understand about technology and other things. Her father and the other apprentices beside Meyrin didn't really know how to use a computer. Her father didn't care, as long as Cagalli got the best for her life, he was fine with it.

"No, Cagalli. You hear me, your father's order," Meyrin reminded her.

Cagalli sighed; she put the mug on the table and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "Doesn't he remember what had happened eleven years ago?"

There was a pregnant silent in the room. And then Meyrin moved closer and hugged Cagalli to her. "You'll be surrounded by teenagers, Cagalli. I don't think they still believe in witch. They probably want to know you more, since they had never seen you."

"I don't think so…" Cagalli whispered, leaning on Meyrin more.

"Maybe they will be calling you names, maybe they don't like you, but I don't think all of them would do that, Cagalli. I think one or two persons might be kind enough to want to be your friend."

Cagalli's mind went to Athrun immediately.

"Meyrin, help me train. The boys are too lazy," someone shouted from outside of Cagalli's room.

Meyrin sighed. "I gotta go help my sister," She pulled Cagalli from her and kissed the top of her hair. "Just be brave, the way I know you," she said and then left the room.

Cagalli took her mug and drank down her chocolate. She put it back and curled up in her comforter. After she could no longer hear the footsteps of Meyrin and her sister, she thought again about the boy with midnight blue hair.

She remembered clearly the look he had given her the first time she met him. He had been so friendly to her, and even asked her to join him and his friends. But the rest of them just had to say that she was a witch, and they left the park immediately. He was the only one that didn't call her a witch. He didn't even run away after he had heard that; he had just stood there, looking at her. Instead she had run away from them. He didn't judge her like the other kids had done.

Maybe Meyrin was right. Maybe there was really someone who was kind enough to understand her, and would want to be her friend. And maybe the person was like this boy, like Athrun. After all these years, she never forgot his name. It was like he was the only one she knew beside her family. In her mind, he was the only connection between her and the 'other world', the world she didn't know, the world she was unfamiliar with.

_Maybe I will see him again_, Cagalli thought. _I hoped he wants to be my friend,_ was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, how was it? Still want me to continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! It's me again!**

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed the previous chapter. **

**And this is chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

"Enjoy your first day. I hope you'll like it in Orb high school."

Cagalli smiled and left the administration room. Outside, she just grimaced. It was just like what she had thought. The woman, Mrs. Cannaver, had been looking at her warily, like she was expecting her to do something. Cagalli rolled her eyes remembering that. It was clear that the woman was afraid of her.

She read one of the papers she had been given, her schedule for the rest of this year. Government, P.E, Literature, Trig, Lunchtime, Chemistry, and Japanese. This year would be good. Cagalli rolled her eyes, _yeah right._

As Cagalli entered the building, all eyes were on her. Cagalli looked down, feeling self-conscious. Suddenly, the memory of the park came to her mind again. And then she was kind of expecting the kids telling her names, but they didn't. Instead, she heard murmurs between them. Yeah, they were talking about her, for sure.

Cagalli found her first class easily after she read her map outside. She entered and saw the teacher, a man with white hair in his balding head. She entered the class and went to him. As she gave her the slip the administrator had gave her to him, he looked startled. Cagalli saw him signed the paper with trembling hand. She sighed. This school would be her personal hell.

She walked to the back of the class, glad that there was an empty seat in the corner, so she could sulk there for the rest of this class. Well, not really. She would still try to pay attention during class. But this first day might not be her best day, and Cagalli might see the expression she had seen on her first teacher's face again, every time she asked the teacher to sign her slip.

Cagalli tried to pay attention as the teacher started his lesson, but she felt like she could still feel the eyes of the students and their whispers. From the corner of her eyes, she could see two girls who sat in front of her turned their heads slightly to her. Didn't they have to pay attention as well?

The bell rang and the students started packing up their books. She waited until the students left and be the last to leave the class. A few persons tugged their friends and walked away, looking at Cagalli. She wondered if they were the ones who had been at the park that day, and if they still remembered what they had said about her.

Cagalli's steps were slower than before as she thought about how the people avoided her. She was an outsider, not a part of this community.

She didn't belong here.

Well, thank God it's not for your entire life, Cagalli thought. But three years were torture enough.

She walked to the gym and found the teacher, told him who she was and asked him to sign her slip. His expression was different. The first two teachers knew her and were somehow afraid of her—off course, they were the one who told their kids about her being a witch, but he looked at her like he was surprised that she was here. Cagalli cringed as he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Mwu La Flaga, and you can sit and watch for today, but you're joining us tomorrow. I'll hand you your uniform by then."

"Thank you…" Cagalli said in low voice, it still felt weird to speak to other people beside her family.

She walked to the bleachers and sat there. The people sat afar from her, looking at her suspiciously. She ignored them now, trying to get used to this and watching the other students play basketball. Meyrin had told her about this sport, and sometimes she played one on one with Shinn, because he loved a challenge. He beat her every time.

When Cagalli waited for the students to go to the change room, she saw Mr. La Flaga approached her with an alerted look on his face. Cagalli cowered in her seat, thinking about bad things he would say to her, proving the correctness of her theory, that she didn't belong here.

"Miss Gladys, I didn't know until you appear in my class that you will be joining us since this year. May I ask why?" he said in a stern voice.

If that was a question for common people, it would be confusing. But for Cagalli, she knew it was because she never showed up in front of people, and suddenly she entered high school.

"My father told me it would be good to go to the real school," Cagalli answered in a low voice, she didn't seem to be able to speak in higher voice than that. She heard her teacher muttered about something, and Cagalli was sure it would be better if she didn't know.

"Do you know about your father?"

Cagalli looked up, her face was straight, no emotion showed. "Do you mean about him being a witch?" she asked back.

Mwu furrowed his brow. "I wouldn't say 'a witch', more like…" he paused, and then coughed. "I mean, do you know why you live with him in the woods, far from other people? And no one… pay a visit?"

"I think it's because all the people are afraid of my father. They think he is a witch, that's what I know," Cagalli said, again remembering what those children told her about herself and her father.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because that's what those children said to me, that I'm a daughter of a witch. It was a long time ago, though," Cagalli admitted. It was the only answer she had. Besides, people already knew, why not telling him the truth?

She waited for Mr. La Flaga to ask her another question, but he was silent. When Cagalli looked up, he looked deep in his thought. Cagalli could heard the other kids leaving the gym and asked, "May I leave for my next class?"

Mwu was surprised and then looked behind her, seeing the students filled out the gym. "Ah, off course. I'm sorry for holding you back."

Cagalli could felt that he was watching her back as she left the building.

* * *

Blond hair was common.

Half of this school had blond hair, he thought.

But what about honey brown eyes?

Maybe there were a few people who had honey brown eyes. Unfortunately, Athrun didn't know them well. So he couldn't be sure if the one he saw when he passed the gym were the one he had been searching.

Athrun had heard about the new student, his friends had been talking about it since yesterday, though not all of the students in this school knew about it. No one really knew where she came from, no one said that they have new neighbor.

And then rumors spread that she was the girl from the woods, the famous girls their parents had told them about. The students were not as excited as before, instead they were wary, contemplating whether the story their parents had told them was true or not.

Athrun rolled his eyes at the thought. How could they believe it? They believed the story about the guardians, how could they be afraid of a witch living in the woods? And warned their child to watch out for a little girl, who didn't know about anything about her being a witch?

Athrun was sure about that. The honey brown eyed girl he had met had run from him, not because Kira called her a witch, but because she could felt the dislike in his voice as he said that. He was still a bit angry that Kira had made the girl ran away, but he buried it deep down; no one need to know about his feeling toward the girl.

And he wasn't sure if he really had a feeling for her. He just knew that he wanted to see the girl again. But a day after that incident, Kira—who was playing in his house with their other friends—had told his mother that they met the witch from the woods. And then to make thing worse, he had to tell his mother that Athrun had talked to the witch and taken something that was hers. Her mother scolded him and asked him if he had thrown the thing away. Athrun had told her yes, and then she lectured him about the bad man who lived in the woods and his daughter, told him that they are no good people, and to not wondering in the woods. Athrun had nodded his head obediently and ignored Kira for the rest of the day.

His hand went to his chest, where the pink amulet he had taken eleven years ago hung beside the red bird pendant his father had given him.

He heard someone called, no, cried his name, "Athrun!" and then he couldn't breathe.

"Meer… let… go…" Athrun said through his teeth, trying to shove her hands away from his neck.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Meer said, loosing her grip on his neck, but didn't move her hands. She hugged him from behind and asked, "Why didn't you wait for me after my class? I had to find you and I don't like that. Wait for me next time, okay?"

"Meer, for the millionth time I told you, I'm not…"

"But our parents had been arranging it, Athrun. There's no point in refusing it. We'll be together in the end," Meer moved her hand and ran it on Athrun's neck. It made him shivered, but not in pleasant way.

"Let go," Athrun said once again, and walked to his next class. She always ruined his time, especially when he was thinking about the honey brown eyed girl. Many times, he told his parents that he wanted to wait until he found the girl he wanted and not making any plans for him with Meer. But his parents were stubborn. It had been long since one of them marries the one from Kira's family. They thought it would be good to have it now, a marriage between The Dragon and The Red Bird.

But Athrun didn't like the plan one bit. Meer was really not his type, too noisy, a bit narcissus... just not his type. He thought about someone like Lacus, Kira's girlfriend, and Meer was the exact opposite of her.

But he actually didn't have any feeling toward Lacus. He just liked her personality.

Besides, he still wanted to meet the honey brown eyed girl, who had been haunting his dream all this time.

"Won't you walk me to my next class?" Meer asked; her dark hair swayed as she tried to match his pace.

"Nope!" Athrun answered, not turning his back. Annoying, spoiled girl, he thought. He ignored her shouts and promises of telling his behavior to his parents. _Do what you want,_ Athrun thought,_ not gonna change my mind._

Athrun walked to his next class, Japanese. It was boring; he ended up doodling on his notes than hearing his teacher's lecture. At some point, he drawn a profile of his dream girl, and thought to himself that he never thought he wanted to meet her so badly.

Athrun sighed, closed his book and tried to listen to his teacher, Mrs. Simons. But then she caught the conversation from the students who sat behind him.

"I was with her in gym. She looked so pale, just like how I think a witch would look like."

"Do you think she is really a witch?"

"I don't know, she didn't say a word, only when she talked to Coach La Flaga. I saw him talked to her after lesson, maybe warned her not to use her spell in this school."

They giggled.

"I don't know. I still remembered my mother being so stern about not wandering in the woods, for you will see he—"

"Is there something you want to share?" The loud voice of Mrs. Simons said.

"Er… no, Mrs. Simons," they stuttered.

Athrun no longer tried to pay attention to the class. His mind was now thinking about his honey brown eyed girl and this new student his friends had been talking.

He remembered talking to her, even though only once. And he didn't get to hear her voice at all. Her face and her amulet were the only things he had of her. He wondered if she remembered his name, Kira did mention it in front of her.

He sighed, and the bell rang. He got up, packed his book and walked out of his class, hurriedly walked to his locker and got his books for his next class, Trig.

Maybe she didn't want to remember it, it was one of her bad memories; Athrun was sure.

Athrun walked to his next class,watching his surrounding if Meer were going to pounce him from behind again. He jumped when he felt someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, it's just me." Kira greeted him when Athrun turned.

Athrun sighed in relief and continued to walk to Trig with Kira.

"Still afraid of Meer I see," Kira tried to suppress his laughter.

"Your cousin is creepy. It's like she is everywhere near me,"Athrun answered, shaking his head. Why did their parents want him to be with her?

"Have you heard about the new kid?" Kira asked suddenly.

"I think I saw her, but I'm not sure," Athrun replied casually. In his mind the memory of eleven years ago was played, with the part where Kira was included. Suddenly, his ruefulness toward Kira came back. He had a scowl on his face.

"Do you think she is that girl?" Kira asked. He too, had been thinking about the thing that happened eleven years ago. He felt sorry for the girl though, but when his parents asked him to be careful over someone, he couldn't just shove it away. That girl was something.

"Maybe," Athrun answered simply. _Though I hope she is,_ he thought.

They made it safely to their class, without Meer finding them. And as they walked the door, Athrun froze.

There she was, the girl he had seen when he passed the gym, the girl who looked exactly like the girl he had seen eleven years ago. She was looking at him, and he could see her face. She had honey brown eyes, which looked darker now, maybe because she was not illuminated by sunset like before. Her blonde hair was short, it was shoulder length, instead of waist length like the last time—and the only time—he he had seen her.

_Wait, you don't know if she is the same girl,_ Athrun reminded himself.

As if knowing what was on his mind, and proving to him that he was right, the girl before him said, in stunned voice:

"Athrun?"

* * *

**My English lecturer told me people in Australian learn Japanese, and Orb is in South East area near Australia. So, maybe they learn Japanese too.**

**Yay! They finally met! Do you like it? Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, It's me again! Sorry, I was busy arranging graduation party for my seniors due this Saturday.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She remembered.

Mr. Turner were starting the lesson, explaining the equation he had already explained yesterday. Athrun couldn't focus this class too. And this time, the reason he couldn't focus on the class before was now sitting just next to him.

They had been staring at each other in wonder for a few minutes until the teacher decided to break the staring contest and told them to sit. Cagalli rushed to the empty seat in the back of the class. Athrun, not caring about what people—or Kira— would think of him, swiftly followed her.

All the students in the class had gasped when he sat with her, including Cagalli. Kira was turning from his seat to look at his friend, who usually sat beside him. He didn't understand why Athrun cared so much for that girl. Ever since he told Mrs. Zala about the witch they had seen in the park, Athrun had been irking at him. Athrun told him that he had thrown away the amulet he had picked up at the park, but now, Kira doubted it. Athrun was surely having sort of a feeling for this girl, Kira thought.

Through the lesson, Athrun was staring at her, and she was ignoring him, or so he thought.

Cagalli, indeed, knew that she was being stared by her seatmate. But she felt so nervous to look at him, and was sure she wouldn't be able to speak to him. He was going to think that she was a freak, she thought, or maybe a witch, just like other people thought, because she was a freak. A witch was a freak, right?

She tried to pay attention as much as she could, wrote notes and looked straight to the teacher or the board, never to the guy beside her, who stared at her since the beginning of the class, and didn't break it even for a second.

_You wanted to see him, _Cagalli's inner self told her,_ you want to have class with him. Now you got your wishes. But what are you doing? You ignored him. _

Yeah it was true that she wished to see him again. But actually, she hadn't thought of what she would do once she met him. Like before, she had just stood there, looking at him in surprise. She didn't really expect that her wish would become true.

And he was just like what she had imagined. Midnight blue hair, slightly darker now, green eyes, one thing she like the most from his feature. Cagalli shook her head, telling herself that she was being ridiculous. But really, he looked so… good? No, that was not enough. Hmm… pretty? That would do, but pretty was a term for a girl…

_Shut up,_ Cagalli scolded herself.

And her strange behavior was not unnoticed by Athrun. She had been looking everywhere but toward him. Did she hate him because of what had happened eleven years ago? But he didn't say anything mean to her, unlike Kira, who had been calling her a witch since he met her, who was looking at him every five minutes with worried look. _Seriously, she is not going to eat me_, Athrun thought, rolling her eyes secretly.

And she remembered his name. She wouldn't do that if she hated him.

_Hey, maybe she remembered your name because she hate you_, Athrun's inner mind thought.

And then the bell rang clearly, making both of them jumped in their seat. Other students started packing their books and left the class. Cagalli was doing the same, feeling even more nervous for the one beside her. But as she finished with her books and walked from her seat, a firm hand grabbed her wrist after she heard someone shouted, "Wait!"

All heads turned to her and Athrun, who was staring at her, and then to the entire class who suddenly stopped to looked at them. Athrun slowly pulled his hand from Cagalli's wrist and just stood there for a while. People were staring to leave the class again but still looking from the corner of their eyes.

And then, afraid she would leave again, Athrun offered his hand to Cagalli and said, "I'm Athrun Zala."

Cagalli looked at his face, and then to his hand offered to her, and back to his face again. He was the first person who tried to be nice to her for this day, and she felt her heart lightened. At least one person was accepting her. But she knew Athrun was a good person. He always was.

Slowly, Cagalli took his hand and said, "Cagalli Gladys."

"Cagalli," Athrun mumbled. It was nice to finally put a name to the face. He repeated it in his head over and over.

"Athrun…?" Cagalli asked as she saw Athrun spaced out, like he was thinking about something. He hadn't let go of her hand.

"Oh, sorry. I was just… I've been… You know, I was a bit surprised when you called my name. I thought you wouldn't remember," Athrun said, not wanting to let her go yet. And of course that made Cagalli thinking of that day again.

"I-I didn't mean to remind you of that day, I'm sorry!" Athrun exclaimed, mentally kicking himself.

"No, it's okay. I see that you still remembered… that day…," Cagalli whispered. A quick sadness went through her as she remembered it, but it was disappeared as quickly as it came. She was… happy, that Athrun still remembered her, and he didn't change. Athrun was a _really_ good person. "I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me," she added.

"I'm not them. I'm different," Athrun replied. He refused to be like the rest of kids who had been in the park at that day, "And I don't think you are… you know?"

"But what if I am?" Cagalli asked, the sadness came again, and now it was stronger. She remembered the day she combust, and that made her no more normal than a witch. She didn't know what she was, but she thought a witch was a simple term for her.

"I don't care, then," Athrun said, smiling. So what if she was a witch? She hadn't tried to turn all the people in this town into stone. And considering what he could do, he was no different with a witch. Just his kind had a good name, The Guardians. "Do you want to sit with me and have lunch together?" he asked her.

Cagalli was stunned. Not only he didn't care of what she was, but he asked her to sit with him at lunch. He was a really, really, really good person.

"I would love to, thank you," Cagalli beamed.

* * *

And now, everybody was staring at them.

Since Athrun and Cagalli walked out of the class, everybody had been staring at them. They walked close to each other, though they look at everywhere but each other. And in the cafeteria, everyone was silent as they entered. For some people, it was because Athrun Zala was never seen with any other girl beside Lacus, Miriallia, and Meer. For other people, it was because they thought Meer Campbell was his girlfriend, according to the rumor. But they weren't so sure of it since Athrun always denied it, and he didn't look pleased by her constant presence around him.

And maybe he was the only student who talked to the new kid, who were considered by most of the students there as a witch, according to their parents story when they were children.

Athrun could feel the glares from his friends, especially Kira and Meer, from where he used to sit at lunch. For that, he chose to sit at the other empty seat, alone with Cagalli.

"Umm, what do you have next?" Athrun asked, slightly nervous. That was the first thing that came to his mind when he was thinking of starting a conversation.

"I have…," Cagalli paused and thinking for a while; not wanting to take her schedule and put it back again. "Oh, Chemistry," Cagalli answered as she remembered.

"That's great!" Athrun beamed. "It's my next class too. You can be my partner, if you want," he added the last part, not wanting to push her.

"Really? That would be nice, thanks," Cagalli said, feeling happy. Athrun was her savior. She wouldn't have to sit and being bored through her entire time in high school. Her Sun was starting to shine!

They continued to talk, not caring for the looks thrown by Kira and Meer.

Meer was furious. _How dare he!_ She thought. Their parents had agreed that Athrun would marry her when the time came. But even though he knew that, he acted like he didn't notice her. And now he just chatted happily with that girl; that witch! She would have to talk to Athrun and tell him to leave the girl.

Kira, on the other hand, was worrying for his friend. His family had warned him to not wander in the woods, so he wouldn't meet the witch. When he had asked who the witch was, his father had said with venom in his voice, "The traitor that had betrayed our community."

Kira had asked his other family members and got not-so-different answers. They were mostly mad at the witch because he had betrayed the community. And seeing how much his family showed their hatred toward the witch, Kira had enough reason to worry for his friend.

"Hey, Kira."

Kira turned his head and looked at the one who was sitting beside him. "You're not eating your lunch," Lacus pointed at his croissant and soda.

"Ah… Yes…" Kira took his croissant and took a bite. And then he looked at Athrun and the witch, who still chatting animatedly.

"I don't think she is bad," Lacus said as she saw Kira's worried expression for his friend.

"You don't know how my family talks about the witch in the woods. Every time I asked my Mom or any other family members, they are livid. Of course she is bad," Meer said, sipping her orange juice. She believed the witch had done something to Athrun that made his attention turned to her. She gripped the bottle of her OJ tighter.

"Really? My parents only said that I shouldn't wander into the woods because the witch lives there. They don't know much about it, and I think they are just… scared, not livid," Lacus replied.

"I don't know either. It's like my family has other reason which make them more… troubled by the witch," Kira added.

"Stop calling her witch. It sounds rude," Lacus complained. "Kira, you had class with her right? What's her name?"

"Cagalli, if I'm not mistaken. And the term 'witch' is more for her father," Kira answered.

"I wonder if she will be in my class," Lacus murmured, looking at Athrun and Cagalli.

"No! That's not good, Lacus," Kira shouted. He wouldn't want the witch anywhere near Lacus. She might do something to her…

"I will be all right, Kira. She's not a witch, I know it. Besides, I have to apologize for eleven years ago." Lacus still remembered what had happened that time. She felt sorry for the girl, but didn't know what to do back then. Maybe this was her chance to apologize. Cagalli didn't look like a witch, she thought. From the way she talked with Athrun, she seemed nice to her.

"Lacus, you can't. My family will be angry if you befriend with her," Meer threatened.

"They don't have to know," Lacus said in a flat tone, but she felt a bit irritated by Meer's threat. Why was she so bothered? She never really cared about her before, Lacus thought. Meer just huffed and continued with her lunch.

"Lacus… I don't think…"

"I'll ask Athrun about her in our next class about her. I know she's good, Kira. Wait until Athrun tell me all about her," Lacus said.

When the bell rang, Lacus took her bag and went to Athrun, who stood with Cagalli, putting their tray.

"Athrun," Lacus called as she was near the two. They turned their heads, and looked at Lacus with worried look.

"What is it, Lacus?" Athrun asked carefully.

"Oh, the usual. We always walk to our next class together. It' no different," She answered, and looked at Cagalli eagerly. "You haven't introduced me to your new friend," she added.

"Oh, yeah…. Umm, Cagalli, this is my friend Lacus. Lacus, Cagalli," Athrun said.

"It's nice to meet you, Cagalli," Lacus offered her hand, and Cagalli took it slowly. She remembered this girl was the one who had been at the park eleven years ago. She was with Athrun and the brunette guy that day.

Then Lacus said, "I'm sorry for… that day, you know? I was being… actually we…"

"No, it's okay," Cagalli answered quickly. "I understand the circumstance, actually. And I'm so glad that you want to talk to me now."

"Oh, you can talk to me whenever you want. What's your next class?" Lacus asked. She was nice enough, she thought.

"Where is Kira?" Athrun asked suddenly, and impulsively held Cagalli's hand. He knew Kira had some problem with Cagalli. Maybe he asked Lacus to spy one him, to make sure he was okay. But then, he found Kira walked slowly toward them, and put his hand on Lacus' shoulder.

"Kira, I thought you are on your way already," Lacus looked at her boyfriend; he had a straight face, and was looking at Cagalli. Cagalli draw closer to Athrun, feeling somehow intimidated by Kira's straight face. He reminded her of Mr. La Flaga.

"Cagalli, this is Kira, my boyfriend," Lacus introduced him. Kia only nodded once and said nothing. He didn't change, Cagalli thought, still the same as eleven years ago.

"Cagalli had chemistry with us, Lacus," Athrun answered Lacus' earlier question, but looking at Kira, telling him to stay away from Cagalli silently.

"That's wonderful. Let's go now," Lacus took Cagalli's hand and walked together to chemistry. Athrun looked at Kira and gave him a look, telling him to just cool it. He turned and followed the girl to their next class.

* * *

**Okay, it's done! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank you all who had reviewed the previous chap.**

**I'll be busy this Saturday, and I already had this chapter, so I might just post it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

"Cagalli, do you want to go with us this Saturday? Lacus and I will go see a movie, and then we'll go shopping," Miri said as they were changing clothes after P.E.

"Umm… I think I have to ask Meyrin for that," Cagalli said after thinking a bit. She rarely mentioned her father, afraid that people would be uncomfortable and avoid her again.

It had been three weeks since her first day here. After Athrun had talked to her, Lacus approached her, making everyone think twice about Cagalli. People started to open up and befriended with her. Cagalli, off course, was so happy with this. It felt good to know so many people and having them greeted you in the morning when you walked to class. Now, she didn't feel leave out, but she felt like she was the part of this community. They were nice to her now.

But even so, there were some people who were still wary of her. Mr. La Flaga still eyed her with not-too-friendly look, Kira was still looking at her with a worried and unsure look, and Meer was always throwing death glares, especially when Athrun talked to her. Cagalli sat with Athrun and his group at lunch, but she couldn't feel entirely comfortable with two people who were still unsure about her.

But at least, Athrun, Lacus, and Miri were approving her and considered her their friend.

And it was the first time she was going to spend her time with people besides her family.

Cagalli had talked to her closest friends—the trio—a little bit about Meyrin. Because she was the mother figure in her life, she would talk about her when people asked her about her family, and avoid her father as possible. The others didn't push her to talk about him, and soon they asked her about her hobbies and other things.

So, Miri understood when Cagalli said she had to ask Meyrin first.

"Okay, I'll call you tonight, okay?" Miri said as she walked out of the class to her next lesson.

* * *

As her literature class ended, she walked out of the class and found Athrun waiting for her, like always. They walked to Trig together and still sat together. And Kira was still watching them every few minutes from his seat.

At lunch, when Cagalli was picking her meal with Athrun, Cagalli passed a guy with silver hair and ice blue eyes, who were glaring at her intently, like she was not supposed to be here. And then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to find Athrun glaring at the silver haired guy. He scoffed, and walked away.

Before he retreated, Cagalli noticed a necklace with white gem pendant in tiger's shape, hung around his neck. When they walked away from the line and thought about it. It was a bit strange for a guy like that to wear jewelry.

Or maybe that was family's jewel.

"You know him?" Cagalli asked.

"Not really," Athrun answered shortly. But to Cagalli, he looked like there was more of it. She decided to just shrug it off and walked her way toward her table, where Lacus, Kira, Miri, and Meer were sitting. Cagalli noticed one addition to their group, a guy with short, wavy green hair.

"Cagalli, this is Nicol. He was… quite busy a few days ago. He sometimes sits with us. He is kind of a loner," Athrun chuckled.

"Hi," Cagalli said and waved slightly, as Nicol was staring at her with that wary expression. He looked at Kira, who just shrugged his shoulder, and then back to Cagalli, like he was looking for something. He then smiled a small smile, "Nice to meet you."

Cagalli nodded, looking at her tray. He was one of them, she thought, those who still had doubts for her.

"Don't worry, Cagalli. Nicol will warm up to you soon."

Cagalli snapped her head and gasped. Actually, most of the people on that table gasped.

"What? I can be nice, you know," Meer huffed and took the bottle of her orange juice. "When I try to be nice, you are always surprised. Do you not want me to be?" she mumbled.

There was silence before Athrun finally answered, "No… Just… surprised… It's good…" Athrun had intended to assure Cagalli about Nicol when Meer did that just in time. "I guess…," Athrun added in a low voice. He wasn't sure if Meer was really starting to warm up to Cagalli. She was furious since Cagalli came to this school and monopolized his attention. Maybe she had something under her sleeve…

Athrun sighed and shook his head. He thought about it too much. Maybe Meer was just really accepting Cagalli. The others were still a bit stunned, but then continued with their earlier conversation. Meer was all smile, and chatting freely with Cagalli, and asked Lacus if she can tag along for their Saturday trip. Lacus was hesitated, but then agreed as Cagalli said the more people, the more fun.

But if she was being honest, Cagalli was a bit unsure of Meer. Yesterday she was still throwing death glares from her blue eyes and her dark hair seemed waving with anger. Cagalli never saw her smiling like this, especially to her.

Cagalli then looked at Nicol, who was staring at her occasionally. But then, he tried to smile at her. He seemed like a good guy, just like Athrun.

"He'll come around. Don't worry," Athrun whispered in her ear and smiled.

Cagalli shivered at Athrun's breath in her ear and the sound of his voice. Since the first day, she always liked having Athrun near her. But as the time passed, her body reacted strangely to him, and even the slightest touch would make her skin tingled.

Cagalli wondered what was wrong with her.

Cagalli smiled as she saw Athrun, who were laughing at something Miri was saying. And beside her, Meer was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Cagalli frowned as the bell of her last class rang. The dark clouds were surrounding the sky, and thunders were blaring every few minutes. Cagalli loved to walk home after her classes. She would have to call Meyrin for a ride. She didn't bring an umbrella.

She grunted under her breath. She wanted to walk in the rain and see the town getting wet and fresh. She used to walk around her house under the rain, with Meyrin holding the umbrella for them. She would wait for a rainbow to show, and would be so happy when it appeared in the sky. It was so beautiful, and she wondered if she could see the end of the rainbow.

She had seen damp forest when it was raining. She wanted to see the town.

As the students filled out the class room, Cagalli walked slowly and looked at the window. The first drops of rain were starting to hit the ground. Soon, Cagalli heard the sound of rain, and the smell of wet ground.

She loved rain. It always felt sad when the rain fall, but after that the sun would shine so bright, replacing the sadness with happiness. It was like an allegory; after sadness, there was always happiness.

Cagalli texted Meyrin to pick her up at school. As the message was sent, she could hear someone walking on the hall.

"Cagalli?"

She turned and found Meer standing in the outside the class, her face showing relief.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry… But I promised Mr. Waltfeld that I would help him clean the kits we used in chemistry, but my friend just went home after we cleaned them. I need help to put them back in the storage room. Can you help me? We can do it to kill the time; I know you are waiting for this rain to stop, aren't you?"

"Of course. Meyrin is on her way to pick me but I think I can help you while waiting for her," Cagalli walked out of the class to Meer.

"Oh, thank you! You just save my life! Come on!" Meer dragged Cagalli to chemistry lab and went into the storage room.

"We need to put these back to their places. You know where to put them, right?" Meer asked.

"Of course. Let's start," Cagalli said as she put her backpack down and grabbing the test tubes, putting them into their places. Meer copied her and walking here and there, opening and closing the cabinets.

When they nearly finished, Cagalli heard something crashing, followed by a whimper.

"What happened?" Cagalli asked from the chair she was standing at.

"I broke the Erlenmeyer flask and hurt my hand. I'll go find something, wait here," Meer said and walked out from the storage.

"Oh, okay," Cagalli looked back inside the cabinet, arranging a few things and closed the cabinet. She moved carefully from the chair and put it back to its place when she heard the door closed.

"Meer?" Cagalli asked, knocking on the door a few times, "You there? I think I'm locked here," Cagalli said.

"No, I locked you. Mr. Waltfeld gave me the key, so I can lock this room after I finished cleaning the kits," Meer said in low voice, but sound menacing.

"What? Open the door, Meer!" Cagalli shouted, banging on the door.

"Why should I? You are nothing but an intruder in my life, and Athrun's. You took him away from me. Don't you know that he had his eyes on me until you came to this school and took him from me? If I believe the rumors, I would believe that you cast a spell on him and made him blind. But you don't need that to be a witch; you are a witch. You had barged in my prefect life and ruin it!"

"Athrun never like you!" Cagalli shouted. She remembered him telling her that Meer was the girl his parents want him to be with, but he didn't want to. He said that she didn't really like Kira's cousin, because she couldn't find her personality enthralling. Now, Cagalli could understand that. "Open the door, Meer! Or else…"

"What? You gonna tell Athrun about it? I'll just tell him first that you dragged me here, telling me to stay away from Athrun and I refused. And then you got angry and grab the first thing you can find and hit me with it. You hit my hand, and this injury will proof enough," Meer shouted back, satisfied with her own plan.

"You…!" Cagalli growled. So her nice behavior was only a façade. She should have known! "Athrun wouldn't believe that!"

"Then what will he believe? Who will he believe? No one knows you are with me now. You cannot prove it to anyone that I locked you here, but my injury is a strong proof. Now what do you have?" Meer laughed manically. She looked at the door Cagalli was banging from inside. It was too bad she didn't open the cap of the compressor. Cagalli would be faint by now, or maybe dead. But that would cause suspicions.

"I tell you, you witch. Stay away from my Athrun! Say you'll leave him alone and I will open this door for you," Meer promised.

Cagalli could feel her chest tightened and getting warmer. And she could feel her rage growing. Meer wanted to take away her first friend here. She wanted to take away Cagalli's happiness so she could be happy. She was calling me a witch while she herself acted like a witch?

"Come on, Cagalli. Or do you want to stay her overnight?" Cagalli could hear her laughing and that did it. She felt something burst from her chest, and without thinking, she banged on the wooden door as hard as she could.

Cagalli felt like she had just forcing her energy too much and felt exhausted. She slipped to her knees and panting. When she looked up, she gasped.

Just like six years ago, the wooden door was crushed into pieces.

And before her, Meer was laid there, bruises on her skin, shocked, terrified of her.

She hurt her.

Now, Cagalli was sure Meer would tell the rest of the school about her outburst now. She saw it herself, and she had enough, more than enough proof to prove it to the others. To Athrun…

Well, at least she had enjoyed her time…

"You… You are…" Meer whispered, fear evident in her voice.

Cagalli could hear her phone ringing in her backpack. It must be Meyrin, waiting for her in her car. She got up, took her backpack and left the still staggered Meer there.

She didn't expect it would end like this. She had thought it would last longer than this, or maybe forever. But it was over now. All those people would avoid her again, afraid of her. They hadn't been so sure if she was really a witch or not. Well, they would certainly be sure now. Meer had experienced it herself.

Cagalli touched her chest, unconsciously, undoing he top three buttons and looked at it. The mark of her seal had vanished. The seal was broken when she had her outburst. Cagalli thought it was just the same with six years ago. The seal was useless.

Outside, Meyrin was waiting for her, with umbrella in hand.

"Cagalli, why didn't you—what happened? Your seal…" Meyrin asked shocked.

"It was broken…" Cagalli whispered. "Someone was there… The door… again…"

"Did you hurt someone?" Meyrin asked slowly, somehow knowing it would be that bad. Cagalli only nodded. Meyrin groaned internally. Cagalli was so happy when people were starting to let her in to their community. Now she would have to let it go, as those people would believe their earlier story, that she was a witch.

"Come on. We would have to tell this to your father," Meyrin tugged Cagalli's hand softly and pulled her into the car.

As the car left the school area, Cagalli looked back, memorizing the view of her only school. Maybe she wouldn't be here again tomorrow.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh, finally. **_**Mffz,**_** you are the first one to question about it.**

**But I think all I will say is that, The Guardian is the ones who guard the city, like the ones in Kyoto (I pretty much made the guardian here like them). And about the witch, I'll explain in later chapter.**

**Oh, and I made Meer black haired. I don't like her look too much like Lacus. Besides, her real hair color is black. I have the picture in my homepage, if you want to see.**

**Now, enjoy this Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Cagalli looked at the school building from where she was standing, a few meters away from the gate.

She had been crying for an hour on Meyrin's shoulder as she got home. She was sad because she had lost it all, her chance to be like normal people, going to school, chatting with her friends, hanging out every weekend and sharing stories. She had doubted that Miri would call her tonight. And when she didn't call her at all, Cagalli had cried again.

When she and Meyrin went to talk to her father, he had made her a seal again, thought Cagalli really doubt it would do its job. It would just broke again when she combust.

And her father had told her to continue her school so she could continue her education. And he encouraged her that her friends would soon forget about it and be her friends again.

"Don't worry, My dear one. They would realize what a wonderful person you are. And those people who treat you badly shall receive bad luck," her father had told her.

Cagalli didn't really understand what the last line mean, but she had shivered when she heard that.

So, on Monday morning, she went back to school, dreading her day to get bad as her friends avoid her once again.

And as she walked to the building, people suddenly stopped walking around and looked at her, but not without shrinking their body as if they were avoiding her. Murmurs were starting to fill the silence; the pupils were looking at her like she shouldn't be here, like she was unwanted here, just like her first day of school.

While Cagalli entered her first class, all the students moved away from her way. It could look like they were giving her path, but it was because they were afraid to come in contact with her.

Meer had spread the news about the accident she had had via message, and apparently people spread it to their friends, and they all knew now.

Cagalli slumped in her seat; put her head on her hands, pitying herself. People were afraid of her again. It ws no use; She wanted to go home and learn with Meyrin who loved her wholeheartedly than here, when people didn't even want her here.

At P.E. she sat by herself on the bleachers, looking at the team who were playing basketball. Coach La Fllaga was shouting instructions to them, but Cagalli could catch a few glances he threw at her. Yeah, the teachers knew, too.

Cagalli didn't feel so thrilled when she went to Literature room, but she dreaded it when it was coming to the end. She didn't want to—especially—see Athrun's expression when he saw him after hearing all that from Meyrin. The worst scenario would be him yelling at her, stating that she wasn't his friend again starting now. No, Cagalli couldn't, didn't want to lose them. And now as she walked out of the class, she felt like crying.

Cagalli walked slowly, with people still avoiding her. They walked hurriedly when they passed her, scared for their life.

Maybe they had seen Meer's cuts.

When she reached the door to her next class, she stopped.

Athrun was in front of her looking at her in what seemed like shock. Maybe he didn't expect me here today, Cagalli thought. And he looked like he wanted to say something, but he just opened his mouth, nothing came out from it.

Beside him, Kira was tagging along.

Giving her a short glare, Kira pulled Athrun's sleeve and said, "Let's go."

Though Athrun kept his eyes on her, he didn't do anything to free himself from Kira, who dragged him to his seat. That meant Cagalli would have to sit in the back of the class by herself now.

It was positive, Athrun believed whatever Meer had said to him, and he didn't want to befriend her. He had changed and went to their side, the group who believe she was a dangerous witch. The only one who trusted her since the first time they met. The only reason she was able to be brave and went back to this school, because she hoped that, even if it was just a little, Athrun would still have faith on her.

But he didn't. And she had lost him.

Cagalli went to her seat and pulled her books, and put both her head on her hands on the table.

Here, in the place where everyone was a stranger, she was alone now. 

* * *

Athrun wrote all the things his teacher wrote in the board and looked at the back of the class when Mr. Turner was explaining some things. Cagalli looked straight to the teacher, giving him the attention entirely and wrote on her note once in a while. He could see that her eyes were a bit red; she had been crying.

He felt someone poked his arm and turned to find Kira nudged him with his pencil. His eyes were narrowing, not liking what Athrun had been doing for the past half an hour.

"Stop looking at her, Athrun. You heard Meer, you saw her cuts. She is a witch, she is not good for you," Kira said sternly.

"I still can't be—"

"I saw it, Athrun. The door was shattered in pieces. Who could do that, if not a witch?" Yeah, Kira was called by Meer to pick her up, and he saw the evidence himself, the scattered door and the bruised Meer.

"I know you can do something with wood," Athrun muttered.

"Athrun—!"

"Is there a problem, Mr Zala, Mr. Hibiki?" Mr. Turner asked sharply. All eyes, which were looking at the teacher, at the board, and Cagalli, looked at them suddenly.

"No, Mr. Turner," they answered and looked down.

"Pay attention please," he said before returning to his lesson. When Athrun was sure Mr. Turner didn't see, he looked at Cagalli once again. He found her looking at him, and hurriedly looked down when she met his gaze.

Slowly, he turned his head back to the teacher. He wanted to be there, sitting with Cagalli and enjoying the feeling he got from their closeness.

He didn't believe when Kira called and asked him to come. When he got there, Meer's mother were treating her cuts while she cried for him when he came. She said that Cagalli was helping her cleaning the equipments for Chemistry and put it in the storage room. Suddenly, Cagalli was saying bad things about her and hit her hands with Erlenmeyer flask. She thrust her hand to Athrun so he could see it.

In fact, Athrun hardly believe her when Meer said Cagalli told her to stay away from Athrun, though she believed her when she told him Cagalli said that he doesn't like Meer. But he still didn't want to believe Cagalli had said bad things to Meer and told her to stay away from him, and when she lost her patience and just attack Meer with her 'power'. Cagalli wouldn't do that, Athrun thought. Cagalli never asked him why Meer was always all over him and just shrugged her shoulders when she tried to get his attention from Cagalli. Athrun bet it was Meer who did that to Cagalli, saying bad things and told Cagalli to stay away, that was more like it.

But then, how about the shattered wooden door and Meer's cuts?

Kira had told him again that Cagalli was not a good one to be friend with. His family was right, that Cagalli was a real witch. The other members of Hibiki who were present at the time, had ganged up on him to stay away from the witch, especially Kira's father. Athrun was in deep thought he didn't answer him. Kira just took that as a yes from Athrun.

And when he saw her again and how people had avoided her like her first day, he believed Meer had told these people about how she found a proof that Cagalli was a real witch, or maybe just a bad person for causing Meer to have so many cuts. Athrun was not really sure if they still believe in what their parents had said to them years ago.

After what happened and what the Hibiki's had said to him, Athrun didn't know what he should say as she met Cagalli again. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what it should be.

And as Kira dragged him, Athrun was still thinking about it when he finally noticed Cagalli's complexion; she thought Athrun believed what Meer had said and give up on him.

That was why he couldn't stop looking at her and felt guilty when he saw her eyes reddened because of tears. And she looked like she didn't sleep for nights.

Kira poked him again, "Stop it, Athrun. She's not worth your time."

Athrun clenched his hand in a fist as he heard that, but decided to shut up before he say and do things he would regret.

Unknown to him, Kira looked at Cagalli with a strange look. When Cagalli met his gaze, Kira stared at her for a while and then he turned his attention back to the teacher. 

* * *

As the bell rang, Athrun was contemplating on speaking to Cagalli when he felt a hand on his. Kira was holding it again, preventing him on going to Cagalli and asked her to lunch before she ran out from the class room.

"What is your problem Kira?" Athrun shouted to him.

"You know it, Athrun! Stop following that girl! I do this for you; I don't want you to get hurt like Meer!"

"She won't—"

"How could you be so sure! She could have been luring you into her trap and you wouldn't notice until—"

"Shut up! Just—! Oh, God!" Athrun hissed in frustration and walked out of the class.

"Athrun! Oh, wait! Hey!" Meer tried to match her pace with Athrun, but he didn't even acknowledge her. Kira was trailing behind, annoyed with Athrun's stubbornness and sure that he wouldn't want to speak to him again. He had done anything he could; he didn't know what he could do next to prevent him from the witch.

"Athrun, will you look at me?" Meer, still hadn't given up yet, trying to get Athrun's attention, while he was ignoring her completely. Athrun wasn't in the mood to deal with Meer right now. He still doubted her story and wanted to see Cagalli as soon as possible.

But as he was in the cafeteria, he couldn't find the blonde with honey brow eyes whom he had ignored the entire time of Trig. He wanted to apologize and talk to her again, see her smile again. But he couldn't find her.

He could still hear Meer talking about how she got her cuts, saying the same thing she had said earlier about Cagalli. People came and went to hear her story and see the evident. Athrun drank half a bottle of his soda in one shot.

"Athrun?"

Athrun turned his head and saw Lacus looking at him in hesitation. She leaned on him and whispered, "Do you think what Meer had said is true?"

He shook his head, "I don't believe it. But what confuse me are her cuts. She wouldn't do that to herself."

"I saw Cagalli when she passed Meer. Meer had been cringing from her, like she was scared of her. It made me think her story is true. But Cagalli… she wouldn't…"

"I know, Lacus. I intended to talk to her, but that boyfriend of yours was in my way," Athrun nodded his head toward Kira, who was lost in his own thought.

"Kira had been acting strangely too. Before this, every time I went with Cagalli, he looked at her with strange and confused expression, not glaring her like when she was sitting with him," Lacus mused.

"Maybe he was confused on why I couldn't seem to leave her alone, like he wants," Athrun scoffed. He didn't notice that, but if he did, maybe he wouldn't give it a second thought. To him, Kira didn't like Cagalli, at all.

"Where do you think she is now?"

"Athruun," Meer was suddenly on his other side, "My hand hurts…," she whined as she thrust her bandaged wrist, which she had injured by herself. "Would you kiss it to make the pain go away?" She batted her eyelashes. Athrun could literally feel the acid going up to his throat; he gulped.

"Stay away from me," he shushed her away and focused his attention on his soda.

"She won't bother us again, Athrun. Now we can continue our future, just like what our parents want us to be," she purred, and sure she was referring Cagalli.

Athrun had had enough of this and went out of the cafeteria, ignoring the calls and shouts from his friends.

He walked through the corridors, thinking where he would be if he was upset. The back yard of the school seemed like a good option, he thought. It was near the forest and quite, a good place to be alone after having a bad day.

As he walked his way to the back of the school, Athrun thought about what he should say if he found Cagalli there. He tried to make an apology lines, but nothing seemed right for him.

"Hey, Cagalli. I've heard the story from Meer… I thought about it and I guess I didn't really care… Forgive me?" Athrun tried it, but still not right. He pulled his hair out in frustration.

When he reached his destination, he hurriedly went to the backyard, thinking of the other place where Cagalli would be if she was not there.

And finally, he found her, leaning on the wall with her head put on her knees.

But she was not alone.

"Cagalli?" he whispered.

Cagalli looked up, showing her puffy red eyes to Athrun. She was clearly shocked to find him here.

The second person stood up.

It was Mr. La Fllaga. 

* * *

**Do you think they were having an affair? ^^**

**Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy New Year!**

**I intended to post this sooner, but my sister bring the modem with her to Bali, in a trip with my mother, while I'm being left behind here with my father...**

**And I have exams next week.**

**Oh, well. Enjoy this chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Cagalli knew that Athrun wouldn't want to talk to her again. And with all the students here knowing about her, what was her reason to be at the cafeteria? She didn't want to walk into the cafeteria and caused a sudden silence there, or sit there with people staring at her, whispering about her, or seeing Meer's smugness and hovering all over Athrun to emphasis her possession of him.

And off course, the thought of Athrun hating her now was making it worse; no, it was the worst of all.

There was no point in being at the place where no one wants you, where you don't belong. Cagalli wanted to ask her father if she could stop this, going at school. It was all over.

Cagalli walked and walked away from all those people, from her fate, and she was at the back of the school, where there was the forest. She knew that place so well, she could just walked through it and find her way to her house.

But for now, she just wanted to slump down and cried it all out, and so she did.

Cagalli cried for her life, for what she was, for this power or whatever it was, for what she wanted and shouldn't want, and for Athrun.

And for the last one, Cagalli felt a sharp pierce through her heart; it reminded her that Athrun wouldn't be by her side again, protecting her from people who still doubt her, especially Meer and her snide comments. Now he was with them, doubting her, and with Meer. It was agonizing; he was the only one who kept her strong, more than Meyrin and her encouraging words that she would be all right. With his reassuring smile alone, Athrun could make Cagalli felt more alive than usual.

She lost it all now.

She cried alone for a while, surrounding by the silence of the forest, the silence of loneliness.

"Ah, there you are."

Cagalli snapped her head and looked up. There was one person she expected the least.

"Hiding from everyone?" Mr. La Flaga asked as he sat down in the grass and scooted closer. Cagalli wiped her cheeks and nodded, then back on wiping the trace of her tears.

"Calm yourself down first and I'll tell you a story," he continued and patted her head, and grinned at her. For the first time since the accident in the Chem lab, she felt welcomed, again. Cagalli drew a deep breath and tried to calm herself with another breath. After she felt ready enough, she looked up to see Mr. Flaga looking at her.

"So, I heard that you smashed a door into pieces last week from my niece."

Cagalli tilted her head, "Do you mean Meer?"

"Yeah. Her aunt, Murrue, is my wife. Practically I'm a Hibiki's."

"Hibiki?" Cagalli asked again, puzzled.

"You don't know that Meer Campbell and Kira Hibiki are cousins?"

"Oh," Cagalli nodded. She remembered Athrun said that once. Her thought suddenly filled with the longing for him. So this teacher was related to Kira and Meer.

"Now, can you tell me how exactly you crushed the door?" Mwu asked again, with a serious expression this time.

"Meer locked me in the storage room," Cagalli paused as she saw a creased between her teacher's brows. He nodded to Cagalli, signifying her to continue. "She refused to open the door even though I had banged the door and asked her. She asked me to…" Cagalli wasn't sure if she had to tell that to her teacher.

"You can tell me everything, Kiddo," Mwu smiled to assure her.

Cagalli felt like crying, feeling that someone finally willing to try to understand her. Cagalli was wondering what had changed his point of view of her, but he was staring at her intently, expecting her to continue, so she did, "She wanted me to stay away from Athrun."

"Ah, figures. Continue," Mwu said, nodding his head. Off course he knew that his niece had her attention all for Athrun, and was so excited when her mother arranged her future with Athrun.

"She was pushing me and I got mad, and then…" Cagalli hesitated, but Mwu encouraged her by patting her shoulder, "Go on."

"I felt something burst out from inside me and I just let it out. When I realized it, the door was scattered in pieces and it hurt Meer. I'm sorry…" Cagalli disliked her, for sure. But she still felt remorse for hurting people, especially with her unknown power. Besides, Mr. La Flaga was her uncle.

"Was that the first time?"

"No. It happened first when I was ten; it was exactly the same. I was angry, banging the door, and suddenly the door was already broken," Cagalli answered, remembering the first accident. It was always a door. Cagalli wondered idly if she could break other things like…, metal maybe?

"Your father didn't give you something?" Mr. La Flaga suddenly asked. Cagalli was surprised. How did he know?

"So?" He asked again when Cagalli didn't reply.

"Ah… He… made a seal for me. But I think it was useless…," Cagalli touched her chest.

It felt weird because she was sure that Mr. Flaga knew about her family. "You know about my father?" Cagalli asked.

Mwu stared at the forest, like he didn't really want to answer that. But then he just said, "Yeah… Maybe…"

When Cagalli was about to ask what he knew about her father, Cagalli heard someone called her name.

"Cagalli?"

She turned and saw the person she wanted to see the most. But she was too shocked to answer. Why was he here? Did he search for her until he got here? Did he worry about her? Did he want to see her?

She heard movement and saw Mr. La Flaga stood up. "Okay. That was it for this time. I'll talk to you again later. And Cagalli, try not to be angry until my lesson tomorrow. Hi, Athrun. Bye, Athrun," Mr. La Flaga walked away from the two youngsters and left them there.

After a moment of silence, Cagalli asked him, "What are you doing here?" she whispered. Cagalli's heart was beating rapidly. Please make him stay, Cagalli chanted. She didn't know how much she missed him since that day. She wanted to talk to him again, but was afraid that he would be like the rest of this school, recoiling from her.

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't know you were… that close… to Mr. La Fllaga," Athrun muttered, but Cagalli heard.

"No. I thought he was just like… Kira and the others… the first time I met him. And it was the first time we had a nice conversation." Cagalli thought again the first time she met him, just as unfriendly as Kira. "You are here…" Cagalli finally said as she looked up to see him, reminding him what she had asked earlier.

"I decided… that I don't really care… It's… I didn't know you had it in you to fight Meer and told her to stay away from—"

"I didn't say that," Cagalli said, annoyed and confused. It was the opposite.

"Meer said you kind of confront her and tell her to stay away from me… and her wrist… You didn't hit her with the Erlenmeyer flask, right?"

"No. I thought she hurt herself accidentally, but now I think she did that on purpose," Cagalli replied, now more furious than before, all her confusion gone.

"I guessed that," Athrun mumbled, irritated that he had been fooled. He should have known that Meer had been planning it all along, ever since she acted nice to Cagalli.

"And… about the door? Did you… really smash it?" Athrun asked again.

I should have known… Cagalli thought. There was no getting away in this. Athrun would run away, terrified of what she could do, because she might harm him sometime, somehow.

"I did that…" Cagalli said, looking down. She waited for Athrun to run and leave her.

"I think there are so many things I don't know about you…" Athrun chuckled. Cagalli looked up to see him walked toward her and took her hand. She felt that tingles again, and she realized that she had missed that.

"You… Are you all right with it? I can hurt you, you know?" Cagalli asked him to make sure he got what she said.

"But do you want to?" He asked her back. Cagalli immediately shook her head, "I would never…"

Athrun smiled. "That's what I thought."

"But, really…." How could he be so sure? How could he be so calm with her having some strange power that could hurt anybody, and still want to be her friend, and wanting to know her more?

"I'll show you sometime," Athrun said, knowing that if he wanted to know her completely, he would have to show her who he actually was. Athrun didn't think that they were much different; in fact they seemed alike.

"What do you think if we go out after school? I want to make up for my rudeness of ignoring you, if you don't mind?" Athrun asked her, eager to know more about Cagalli.

"Where?" Cagalli asked. She internally clamped her mouth, thinking that she was just accepting his offer by asking. I should have thought about it first, she scolded herself. But then, she wouldn't turn his offer down, she thought. Cagalli missed him too much.

"Where do you want to go? I just want to talk with you, to know you more," Athrun said, giving her the choice to decide.

One place flashed on Cagalli's mind, and she suddenly blurted it out, "The park," and again, she scolded herself mentally. Why would he want go there? The place was a holding a bad memory.

"The place where we first met…," Athrun mumbled, smiling.

_That's true,_ Cagalli thought. And that was a good thing.

"After school?" Athrun asked again, confirming. Cagalli could only nod, still couldn't believe that this was happening. She got her Athrun back!

Her Athrun?

Cagalli shook her head, confused that she could think of such thing, and that it brought some strange feeling to her, like contentment. He looked at Athrun and saw him holding his hand out, waiting for her to reach it. He was smiling.

"Lunch time is almost over. Let's go to class," Athrun said, pulling her with him and walked to their next class.

* * *

Today, at Gym, Cagalli sat at the bleachers again, watching people playing basket again. When Mr. La Flaga asked the students to make teams, no one wanted to include Cagalli in their team, so she couldn't play. Cagalli was silent, trying to accept her fate. At least Athrun was still on her side, and hopefully Mr. La Flaga.

When the lesson end, Cagalli went to the changing room and changed. There, the students avoided her again. As soon as she entered the changing room, the conversation was stopped, the room was silent. Cagalli was silent too; she changed her clothes without glancing at those people. Athrun wouldn't leave you, she chanted it inside her head, her assuring words that she was not alone here, that someone was caring for her.

The other students hurried to their next class as they finished changing, leaving Cagalli alone. Again, she repeated her mantra, and walked out from the room.

And she almost fainted when she saw Mr. La Flaga and Kira standing before the changing room, waiting for her. Mr. La Flaga pushed her back and locked the door, with Kira trailing behind him.

"What are you doing? This is woman's changing room!" Cagalli shouted, struggling from Mr. La Flaga's grip. And when he finally loosed his grip on her, Cagalli shouted again, "What was that for!" she moved her gaze to Kira, "And why is he here?"

"He's the only one I know who can help us, help you," Mr. La Flaga answered. He reached his pocket and pulled out a necklace, and gave it to Cagalli.

"What's this?" Cagalli said, looking at the pendant on the necklace. The pendant was in dragon head shape, and the color was blue. It reminded her of the gem pendant she had seen on that silver haired guy.

"A necklace, it's obvious. Put it on, kiddo," Mr. La Flaga said, and Kira looked at him, bewildered.

Cagalli was confused, but did what she was asked to do. "You give this to me?"

"For now, let's just say that I'm lending it to you. Now, Kira," he looked at the brunette, his face changed into serious expression. "You said you would do what you have to do as a Guardian."

Cagalli looked at them, puzzled. A Guardian? What was that? Then her eyes met Kira's. He didn't look at her with those doubting, intimidating eyes. Instead, he looked confused, undecided.

He stood a few feet away from Cagalli and looked at her. He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Cagalli heard him muttering something, and soon a formation was formed underneath them (remember cardcaptor sakura?), shining blue light from it. Cagalli felt something like energy in blue spectrum surrounding them,and energy burst out from her body and gathered at one place, the pendant on the necklace.

A moment later, it was over. And Cagalli could feel something was different with her. She touched the necklace and was approached by Mr. La Flaga.

"How do you feel now?" he asked Cagalli.

"I feel different," Cagalli paused, "I feel… protected?" Cagalli said in asking tone, not really sure of what she was feeling. It was like she had so many things trying to come out from her and she was finally able to lock them all inside her.

"That way you power won't be out of control again," Mwu said. And then he looked at Kira, who was still looking at Cagalli with bewildered look. "So… what do you think now, Kira?"

Kira didn't answer instantly. Instead, he stepped back, "I… need time… to think…"

"Okay, kiddo. I hope you can figure it out soon," Mwu said, as his cousin walked out of the room.

"What was that? Why was he willing to… help me? Kira never likes me," Cagalli asked, bewildered.

"I told him something and he agreed to help me, you… us," Mwu laughed, "I don't know if he still hates you, I don't even know if he hated you before this."

"But he acted like I'm not supposed to be here and… if I'm not mistaken, you did too…" Cagalli reminded her teacher.

"I was a bit… taken aback by your presence. And the more I watch you, I think you are not going to harm us, so I believe you, and talk to you."

Cagalli thought about what he had just said and before she could ask why he knew so much about this supernatural thing in her, Mwu said, "I won't tell now, I'll wait for Kira to figure out about his feelings for you. No, it's not like that," Mwu laughed loudly as he saw Cagalli gaped at him. "It's just that he had been given news he didn't expect at all, and need some time to process. So, until you both ready, I won't tell you. You better prepare before I tell you the news, Cagalli. Oh, and keep that necklace, you'll have to keep it in one peace, not even a scratch."

Cagalli nodded, and breathing in, feeling secured, free, and content at the same time. How much a necklace could give her!

Cagalli was startled as she heard her teacher called her, "Come here, I'll write a note for your teacher to excuse your late."

* * *

**Didnt really edit this chap, sorry if there were errors here.**

**Tell me what you think!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Did I make you waiting for this chap? If so, then I'm sorry… But now that my exams are over, I can give you an update.**

**To **_**empatheticsympatheticpathetic,**_** about Kira's change his outlook about Cagalli, maybe that's in the latter chap. About AthrunCagalli's similarity and The Guardians, I'll explain it here. **

**I'm not sure if I understand your last question, but here:**

**After that incident, Kira was feeling surer that Cagalli should be avoided, while Mwu, knowing something about Cagalli's past (well, not her, her father's actualy) found it strange that she could crush a wooden door, but the other remain untouched. She only crushed the wooden door. If she had the power like his father had, Meer wouldn't be alive till now.**

**Well, that was long. Hope you understand. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Cagalli was remembering sitting in this bench with Athrun, after Athrun said that he wanted to know her more. In this bench, she told him everything. She told him that the first time she knew about her ability was when she was ten, when her father had intended to kill Meyrin, one of his father apprentices she loved the most. She told him that Meyrin was the mother and sister she never had, the first of her friends, and the first of her teachers. She told him that there were the others; Shinn who was fierce and loved challenge, Luna, Meyrin's sister and the clever one, and Rey, the quiet one and his father's right hand.

And then Cagalli told him how she always felt alone in the huge house they were living at. How boring her life was because she always played with Meyrin, or Shinn or Luna. Cagalli love them, but being with them constantly without other people's company would finally make you sullen. Her father noticed and finally, when she was sixteen, he pushed her to go to the real high school and make friends. And even though Athrun was her only friend, for now, Cagalli was fine with it, and she couldn't argue more for having a friend like him.

Athrun asked her about trivial things like her birthday, her favorite movies, her favorite books, foods, and many others. He was surprised that Cagalli never read or watch any classic Disney stories and movies. Meyrin never mentioned it to her when she was at the normal age to watch those kinds of movie. But later when she knew how to use internet, she found it and realize that the reason was probably because of her father's order. Since that day at this very park, Cagalli always wondering what a witch was, but never got the answer from anyone. And when she read Cinderella, she found that the witch was the bad one in the story. Maybe her father didn't want her to consider herself as the bad person. Cagalli understood that her father meant good. But after that, Cagalli didn't want to read another fairytale stores where the witch was portrayed as the bad ones. And now, she always thought that she was a bad person nobody wanted to befriend with.

"But you're not a witch," Athrun argued. "You are a good person, and I know you won't hurt anyone," he said to her when she started to lower herself like she was not meant to be born.

"But I hurt Meer," Cagalli argued back. Even though she didn't like her, she still felt responsible for hurting her.

"Because she pushed you too far. You didn't mean to hurt her, did you?" Athrun asked, and Cagalli shook her head. "Then you are not a bad person," Athrun concluded.

"But I can do thing that people can't do. Witch can do what people can't do," Cagalli said another difference of her.

"You are not the only one, Cagalli," Athrun answered lowly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Could Athrun turn a door into ashes?

Athrun looked around them, nobody was around, he thought. There were a few people, walking on the sidewalk, but no one could look at them to see what he was going to show Cagalli. He showed his hand to Cagalli, palm up, and hid it with his other hand. After a while, there was a small fire forming from his palm, which made Cagalli gasped.

She blinked, and the fire disappeared.

Cagalli blinked again a few times, and she even rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining thing. She looked at Athrun, who was smiling.

"How did you do that?" Cagalli asked, astonished.

"My family… is one of The Guardians…" Athrun answered hesitantly.

"Guardians?" Cagalli parroted, bewildered.

"Do you know the story about The Four Guardians?"

Cagalli was silent for a while, thinking of the stories Meyrin had told her all these time. She never heard her telling her stories about Guardians. Then Cagalli shook her head.

"Nobody really believes it nowadays. But they are real, and I'm one of them. There are four Spiritual Creatures, each guarding a direction on the compass. The Blue Dragon from the East, White Tiger from the West, Black Tortoise from the North, and Red Bird from the South. They are the ones that protected our community from things that could destroy it. It's been so long that since this place had been in any danger, so our power wasn't really needed for now.

"Each Guardian has its element. I'm a descendant of the Red bird family, and our element is fire. We can control fire as we wish, though I'm still learning how to; we use it to do our duty as a Guardian, it's our power. I shouldn't have showed you before, since I still couldn't control it perfectly. But I felt that I need to show you that, so you would understand and didn't think that you are a freak for being able to do strange things."

Cagalli was awed. She never met anyone with supernatural ability beside her 'family'. "How about the other Guardians? Are they still exists too?"

"Yeah. They are closer than you think," Athrun said.

"Huh? Where?"

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you, Cagalli. I will tell you about me as a Guardian, but not the my family or the other Guardians'. And I'm sure I can trust you to keep this a secret, am I right?"

"Of course." Who would she tell? Cagalli thought. But maybe Athrun was reffering to her family at home. "Do you mean I can't tell about it to Meyrin either?"

"I'm afraid so. Our parents, the former Guardians, had agreed that it would be better to keep things a secret. We like to work silently, keeping these people save without being so haughty. You can do that, right?" Athrun face was serious. Cagalli knew because it involved his family, and maybe the other Guardians, even though Athrun hadn't gotten into details of them.

Besides, she didn't want to lose Athrun because she couldn't be trusted. And Athrun had believed her enough to tell her about his family's secret. She felt special to be let in into the secret.

"I promise!" Cagalli promised him.

They sipped their latte which they had bought at the Café near the park. Cagalli had read some books that gave her the image of going on a date between teenagers; they drank coffee or something at the café, walking around in the park, sharing stories and secrets.

And now, Cagalli felt like she was having a date.

"Hey, Athrun. Have you ever… out of control?" Cagalli asked in low voice, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself.

"Out of control?"

"Your power… Like… me… When you were upset or something…"

"No, I never had that problem," Athrun told her. Of course, Cagalli thought, he is perfect.

Athrun, seeing her sadden face, added hurriedly. "But that's because my parents know how to avoid it. They give me and the other Guardians—"

And Cagalli's cell phone rang. She opened it and saw Meyrin's picture on the screen. She looked at her surrounding and her eyes widened as she realize it was blue hour already.

"Hello?" Cagalli said, ready for the scold she was about to get.

"Where were you? You are supposed to be home four hours ago!" Meyrin shouted, and Cagalli cringed at her sharp voice.

"Sorry. I was… with my friend and we talked and… I guess the time just pass so quickly," Cagalli said, hoping she wouldn't be mad for long.

"Do I need to pick you up?"

"No, I'm at the park. It's just a few minutes away from house."

"Hurry, your dinner is ready. And be safe," Meyrin added. Cagalli rolled her eyes. All her life, she never encountered any beast on her way home whenever he wandered to the forest. She should be safe.

"Okay. I'm going," Cagalli said and closed her phone. "Meyrin called, I need to be home now."

"I understand. Sorry for making you late for dinner," Athrun stood up, and followed by Cagalli.

"You are too. Don't your parents worried about you?" Cagalli asked, feeling guilty for keeping him here with her. She was so happy for having a company other than her family, it made her forgot about everything else.

"That's the difference of boys and girls. My mother must be worried, though my father always says that I'm a big boy now, and I can take care of myself."

Cagalli smiled. How would she know about those things? She never knew any boys who still had parents that were worrying for their safety. It reminded her how different her world and Athrun was. She wanted to learn to be more socialized. Maybe with Athrun accepting her, people would warm up to her again.

And maybe Meer would lock her up again. Cagalli grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to go now. See you in class tomorrow, Athrun?" Cagalli said as she disappeared into the woods.

And the next day, Cagalli met him again, and sat with him, in class and cafeteria. Cagalli noticed that Kira didn't look at her again like before, but with new look, like he was trying to see through her, trying to know what she was, and his eyes were curious. But Meer was worse than before. She was practically throwing death glares towards her as Cagalli sat with Athrun at the corner of the cafeteria, just the two of them.

When Cagalli walked to Chemistry with Athrun, Lacus approached her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just neglect you like that. But Meer was… oh, she would do anything to get Athrun. I know I shouldn't believe her, I'm sorry!"

"It's all right, it was not hard to believe her, with her cuts," Cagalli said, though she was lying. But she was glad Lacus believed her again now. She was sure she wouldn't get out of control of her… power again. She hugged Lacus back. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kira looking at her with hesitation. Not hesitating for Lacus, because he was looking at Cagalli. Maybe he was hesitating to believe her? Was he going to warm up to her?

"So, Cagalli, are you going to the dance this weekend?"

"What dance?"

"The Spring Dance! It's this week, duh!" Lacus said, almost rolling her eyes. "You are coming, aren't you?"

"I don't know. What do I do in that kind of party?" Of course Cagalli didn't know anything since she had never attended one.

"You come with your partner and dance and drink and dance some more," Lacus explained.

"I can't dance…" Cagalli admitted. Meyrin had tried to teach her once, but Cagalli didn't have the patience to do it. So she never tried it again.

"Athrun is good, from what I've heard."

"What? So, what does it have to do with—"

"You are going to the dance with him!" Lacus whispered to her ear, but at the same time, Cagalli felt like she was squealing quietly; was that possible?

"But he didn't ask me…"

"Yet. Of course he is going to ask you, I'm sure!" She said as she continued to drag her to their class.

Cagalli wanted to believe what Lacus had said, but she doubted it. Athrun was so… good looking that she was sure many girls would want him, and he could go to the dance with the prettiest girl in this school if he wanted. There was no way she could stand a chance with that kind of girl. She wasn't pretty.

But Lacus said it again and again, making Cagalli believing it and hoping for it.

And it made her upset that Lacus was wrong.

After that day, Athrun didn't show up.

In Lit., cafeteria, Chemistry, Cagalli never saw him again. She asked Lacus, who had offered to her to sit with her usual gang, but she didn't know anything. Lacus just said that maybe Athrun was not feeling well, and told her not to worry, because he will be there at the dance, with Cagalli.

And Lacus was wrong again. Athrun didn't show up at school until today, and it was Friday. The dance was the next day. Cagalli had gone back to the park after school, to where she had talked with Athrun that day, in the same bench, and she was thinking about Athrun.

Cagalli had been hoping to go to her first dance ever, and Athrun was the only one she could imagine going with her. But he was nowhere to be found. She wanted to go to his house, but she didn't know where his house was. And she wasn't sure of how his parents were going to react when she showed up.

But the hoping had made her so thwarted when she had lost contact with Athrun. It was like flying high with a new pair of wings, and someone suddenly snatched it away and you fall hard to the earth.

And now, she could feel the pain of the falling. She didn't know the pain of being disenchanted was like this. She had never felt like this before, not even when Meyrin promised her to take her to the city and canceled it the next day, not when she told her father that she wanted her mother back after he said she could ask for anything, and he replied that that was the one thing he couldn't do. This felt entirely different.

Everything was so different when it was related to Athrun.

She was fine with all the people avoiding her. But when Athrun showed a little bit of distrust that day after Meer accident, she felt like there was no reason for her to continue her schooling.

Why did it have to be different?

Maybe he didn't mean it, Cagalli thought suddenly. Maybe he realized that she was bad for him, and decided to stay away from her. And as she thought of that, she was engulfed in the feeling of despair.

Cagalli felt her necklace getting warmer. She could tell her power was trying to burst out of her again, with this immense of feeling she felt. But fortunately, the necklace kept it down. She was thankful to Mr. La Flaga. And Kira…

But somehow, she wanted to just burst out, letting her feeling out with her strange power.

Cagalli was so absorbed in her own world and surprised as she felt someone wiped her face. No, that someone was wiping her tears. Cagalli didn't realize that she was crying.

She looked up, and gasped as she saw the one that she last expected.

"It's late," Kira said. "What are you doing here, alone?"

It took Cagalli a minute to get over her surprise and answer, no asked him back, "What are you doing here?" He was really starting to accept me, Cagalli thought. And she had thought she would never get along with him. What had happened? What made him so different?

"I was… just walking around… and then a saw someone here this late, and decide to find out who it was. And when I saw you…," Kira shrugged. "So, why are you still here? Isn't your family worried about you?

Cagalli just looked at him bewildered, and then she took her cell and gasped as she saw there were ten missed calls and messages, all from Meyrin.

"She's going to be mad at me," Cagalli muttered, wiping her tears and then looked at Kira. "Thanks for… pulling me back to the real world…," she said.

"Do you miss him?" he suddenly asked, making Cagalli stared at him and blinked. What did he asked?

"Do you miss Athrun?" he asked again.

"Missing him?" Cagalli repeated. Yeah, Cagalli thought. Every time he wasn't around she would miss him badly. She just realized that her longing for him felt more than before. He was the reason she was so excited to go to school, no matter how everyone thought about her, as long as Athrun was there, she could live with the rest.

"Yeah… I do…" Cagalli answered in low voice. She saw Kira nodded from the corner of her eyes and she arched her brow. "What?"

"Nothing. Go home, your family—" Kira said but interrupted by the sound of Cagalli's cell phone. "See?"

Cagalli ignored him and picked up her phone and cringed as she heard Meyrin screamed, "My God, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Sorry… I got… carried away…"

"Your father is ready to sent Rey to search for you, so you better go home now. He is pissed right now," Meyrin told her, a bit irritated, but also relieved.

"Dang," Cagalli muttered. "I'm on my way. Don't flip out. Please calm my father," she said.

"You better be here in ten minutes if you want him to spare your life," Meyrin answered.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, see you there." Cagalli closed her phone and turned to Kira. "I have to go now. Thanks, and bye," she said and ran from there, looking at her cell to count her record now. Ten minutes, she muttered.

Kira watched her disappeared into the woods and walked away from the park, to his real destination.

"I see you like being in the outside already…," Gilbert said as he stared at his daughter, who was sitting on her bed, looking down.

"Not really…," Cagalli answered, remembering her breakdown at the park.

"You were happy when I saw you came home at the beginning of this week, so I didn't mind you being late. I'm happy as long as you are happy. But today," he walked toward his daughter and reached a hand to brush her golden locks. "You seem so depressed, my dear. What made you so sad?"

"It's nothing father," Cagalli shook her head, not really wanted to tell his father that she was depressed over a boy. He wasn't just a boy, though. He was the reason she had been so happy last time she came home late.

And now, Athrun hated her too. That was the only thing Cagalli could think as the reason he didn't show up at school.

And Gilbert was so confused and a bit angry that someone had made his beloved daughter upset. He had persuaded her to go to the real school so she could have friends and be happy with them, not feeling all locked up in this secluded house, and maybe find someone she love, the way he loved his Talia, who had been dead since Cagalli was a baby. His daughter was the only one that meant for him after the great power he had possessed.

"What is it, my dear? Is it about your friend? Did you fight with them?" Gilbert guessed. Surely she had made some friends, and maybe she had some problem with them. It was the first time she had friends outside her nannies, so it was the first time she had this kind of problem, or so he thought.

"No, I don't have any friends, father! Nobody wants to befriend with me because I'm a freak! They are afraid of what I can do! They ran away from me!" Cagalli screamed. She didn't know another way to let out her feelings besides crying or let her power out. So, she did it with what her emotion wanted her to do; she screamed to the only person there. "Why did you have to send me to socialize with others? It would have been better if I didn't know it at all. I wouldn't know how it feels like to have friends, and I wouldn't know how painful it feels when they avoided me because of who I am! They all hate me and that hurt me now! That's why I'm so sad right now!"

Again, her tears were flowing. Cagalli felt her father pulled her into a hug, and she just cried there, somehow relief that she didn't have to cry alone. His hands were on her back and hair, rubbing her slowly, trying to soothe her.

"Don't worry my dear. It's going to be all right…" He whispered. And because she had cried so much today, her energy was used up and she was exhausted. She was already asleep as her father tucked her to her bed like he used to do when she was a little girl.

"Sleep, My dear. Your father will take care of all this," Gilbert whispered to his daughter and walked out of her room, and ordered all of his apprentices to gather in his room. He had something to do with all those people who had upset her daughter.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the previous ones… Now, leave me some love! Or questions...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, it's the** **Four legendary Chinese creatures. And I missed Fushigi Yuugi. I didn't watch all of the anime, only the beginning (T_T)**

**And I just borrowed small part of the legend, not all of it, because I don't really understand (hehe)**

**And the reason why I made Gilbert her father is because Uzumi looks too caring, while Gilbert can look like a mad professor! XD**

**So, I'll be going to a village far from everywhere this Saturday, trying to teach 6****th**** graders. And I won't be able to type.**

**So enjoy this chapter and make your speculations. And tell me what you got.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So, how are you doing?"

"You have to ask? I'm trapper in my own house, not allowed to go out because my parents don't want me to be eaten by a witch!" Athrun threw himself to his bed and lay there, groaning in frustration. He was glad by Kira's visit though, because finally he was able to make face-to-face conversation. He had told Kira that his father had found that he was too close with the daughter of the witch, and they were worried for his safety. Athrun hadn't really cared when his mother had lectured him about the girl from the woods eleven years ago, and now that he was close with the said girl, they were sure that Athrun need to get his head clear, and he had to be estranged from Cagalli. That was why he didn't show up for the rest of the week.

"It's too bad to have such overprotective parents," Kira said as he plopped down on Athrun's bed. "They don't want you to hang out with Cagalli?"

"Yeah…," Athrun answered, looking at his friend, puzzled. Kira never said Cagalli's name without slightly bitter tone in his voice. Now he said her name like he said Nicol's. But then, he just shrugged it off, decided to think about it later. "Meer told my mother that I befriend with the kid from the woods, and off course she went hysteric after that and lectured me about how dangerous he was."

"He?" Kira's brow furrowed.

"My parents are afraid of the witch in the woods; Cagalli's father, I guess. And then they said that if I don't want to be involved with him, I shouldn't be involved with his daughter too. I told them Cagalli is not dangerous. But they insist that his father is. And Meer also told them about that incident. I told them I would ask Cagalli to take me to her father, and that's it. My parents agreed to lock me here till 'my head clear'."

"So, you won't go to the dance tomorrow?"

"No, I guess, though I really want to take Cagalli with me. The only thing that good for being grounded now is, I could use it as an excuse to reject Meer's offer to go with her to the dance," Athrun chuckled.

"She asked you?"

"Yeah. I heard her talk to my mother to let me go. But she said I might use this as an opportunity to see Cagalli. And she doesn't want me to wander to the woods, for she was afraid I would fall into the witch's trap. I never understand why my parents are so protective to me," Athrun shook his head, but Kira was looking at him like Athrun was missing something.

"Don't you see? There is no one else in your family to give an heir to your clan. And if you died, The Guardian of the South will end here," he explained. "And your aunt Eileen is not going to move on soon after Eric passed away half a year ago. Besides if she does move on, the heir wouldn't be a Zala. So they have to protect you for the continuity of the Red Bird. If your clan disappeared, the Guardians will be no more."

Athrun listened closely and sighed. "I understand. But… I don't have to give them an heir from Meer, right? Please, anyone but her… Sorry, Kira. But you know how your cousin is…" He shuddered. There was no way he would take Meer as the mother of his kids. She was whiny, easily jealous of what was not hers, and selfish. Athrun would be sorry for every guy who sees her beauty only and get her.

"Yeah, I understand. And I bet you'll like it more if it's Cagalli," Kira said as she remembered his earlier encounter with the said girl.

"Since when do you call her like she is your friend?" Athrun asked, not able to hide his curiosity any longer. This Monday, he insisted that Cagalli was a bad person for hurting Meer, but now, it was like there was nothing between them.

_Since I know the truth_, Kira thought. But he didn't want to tell him about it yet. "Lacus talked about her nonstop. She was practically irritated by you, for not showing at school this week. She had told Cagalli that you'll ask her to the dance, and that gave her hopes."

"I know. I'm stupid for not asking her number." Athrun rubbed his face. After spending so much time with her Athrun couldn't believe he never asked her that. Now after he realized that, he wanted to bang his head to the wall over and over.

"I met her at the park," Kira said as he saw the desperate look from his friend. He wqas sure Athrun was

"When?" Athrun sat up suddenly at the chance of hearing about Cagalli.

"Before I came here. I walked from my house and passed the park, and saw someone sitting there. I just thought it was an unusual time to be at the park alone, seeing it was already dark. I walked to ask if he or she was all right. And then I realized it was Cagalli…"

"What was she doing sitting there all alone by herself?" Athrun shouted, irritated and worried at the same time. What if someone found her and hurt her?

"Like I said, Lacus made her hoping and when you didn't come to school, she was so upset. She was crying…"

"I need to see her," Athrun went from his bed and rushed to grab his jacket.

"I doubt you know where she lives—"Kira sat up and said to prevent him for going. What was he thinking?

"I'll just walk around there till I find it."

"It's dark Athrun. You won't find her house in ten minutes even if it's bright day. What make you think you can find it before dawn?"

"But I need to see her," Athrun said as he turned to his best friend in desperate tone.

"Wait for tomorrow. Believe me, you won't find her house now. There is a bigger chance you'll get caught by the real witch before you find the house."

"Maybe they'll take me to her," Athrun muttered as he was back to his bed and curled up there.

"Besides, you don't think your parents would allow you to go, do you?" Kira pointed out.

Athrun groaned again. "The world is conspiring against me," he pulled out his hair, aggravated.

"Oh, be patient, man. You don't have to go to the dance and you'll have tomorrow all day to make up to her."

"You are going to the dance with Lacus?" Athrun asked. Kira looked at him in disbelief. "Oh," he said again. It was obvious off course, he thought. Athrun didn't understand why they don't just get engaged. They are inseparable.

"Just want to see if you are still alive. I'll be going now. Will you go to school in Monday?"

"I'm not sure. But please tell Cagalli I'm all right and…" Athrun hesitated. He wasn't sure if he has to let Kira know. But he already know that he was going to ask Cagalli to the dance,but still…

"Hey, I never thought I would finally see you blushing, Athrun Zala," Kira teased as he saw the red hue spreading on his best friend's cheeks.

"What… I-I'm not!" Athrun said hurriedly, but he could felt his face getting warmer, the traitor! And now Kira was trying to hold his laugh. "Shut up!" Athrun shouted, though Kira didn't utter a sound, he was just holding his mouth.

"What do you want to say, Zala?" Kira asked since he was able to control himself not to laugh.

"Tell her I miss her," Athrun said in small voice. Kira was sure he got it right, but it was fun to tease him so he asked again, "What? I'm not sure I heard you right. What was that, Athrun?"

"I miss her! Tell her that," Athrun said louder, but hissed the words. He was ready to punch his brunette friend if he decided to tease him again.

"Okay. I'm going!" Kira said as he walked out of the door. "By the way, Cagalli missed you too. She told me at the park." Kira said and closed the door.

Athrun didn't bother to walk him to the door. He didn't want to walk on his mother and having her asked him what he had talked with Kira. His mother would know about Cagalli and that his only son had a crush on the witch's daughter.

Athrun walked to his window and opened it. The cold wind felt good to his heated face. Damn Kira for teasing him about Cagalli. But he was glad Kira told him what he wanted to know. Cagalli missed him too. It would be better if heard it by himself; and even better if he could tell Cagalli that he missed her too.

As he felt calmer he closed the window. But before he went to his bed, he saw a glimpse of a black cat jumping to the roof of his neighbor house.

* * *

Athrun was ready to explode as his mother didn't allowed him to go out of the house until he really understand about what his parents had said to him earlier. Athrun tried to tell them so convincingly that he was going to go to Kira's house to help him prepare for the dance, his only excuse he could made up. And when Lenore suddenly told him it would be good if he go to the dance with Meer, he quickly said that he would rather stay in the house.

"Athrun, you know that The Red Bird and The Blue Dragon is the symbol of duality. We never took that seriously until we thought it would be good for you and Meer to be together. Even though it's reversed, but…"

"Mom, I don't want to marry her, please. Let me make my own choice. Besides, I'm only seventeen," Athrun tried to reason with his mother. As he stared the blue haired woman in front of him, he continued, "And I really can't see my future with Meer, Mom. She is not what I want for… a wife…" Athrun shuddered. Seriously, shouldn't he be thinking about college and carrier before he consider about marrying someone?

"But she is good for you. She even tried to protect you from that witch," Lenore tried to calm her voice, but Athrun could noticed the slightly bitter tone in her voice when she said witch. And Athrun had had enough of it, from his friends and his family.

"I don't think so, Mom. Please leave me alone for a few hours," Athrun walked away from his mother to go back to his room, his prison. He was ready to go grab a chalk and make tallies in his wall to count the day until he could be free.

When he was lying on his back in the bed, Athrun heard his phone ringing. Athrun took it and saw Kira's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, I was going to your house to help, but—"

"Is your neighbor sick?" Kira interrupted in a hurried tone.

"What?" Athrun asked back, not understanding what he meant.

"Go check your neighbor, ask if someone is sick or not, go with your father. Call me back," Kira said and ended the call.

Kira's tone was serious, so Athrun tried to do what he said and walked to the front door.

"Athrun, where do you think you're going?" His mother showed up from the living room as he was about to open the door.

"I need to know if our neighbor is sick. Kira asked me to go with father, if he is here?"

Lenore looked at her son, bewildered, and called her husband. Patrick came from the living room and looked at Athrun, asking what was wrong. Athrun just shrugged and walked out from the house to his neighbor, Sai Argyle, his father following him.

Before their front yard, Athrun could see the family was busy carrying Sai into their car. Sai looked pale, his face was contoured in pain, and he was moaning lowly. Athrun wasn't really close with Sai, but he knew him.

"Mrs. Argyle, what's wrong with Sai?" Athrun rushed to them, helping them by opening the backseat door.

"I don't know. Last night he was okay, but he woke up this morning, saying he had a headache, and his body was in pain. I called Fllay for him, to tell that he is not going to make it to the dance, and answered by her mother that Fllay got the same symptoms. I'm sorry, dear. We have to go," Mrs. Argyle got in the front and closed the door. Athrun saw them drove away to the hospital. Kira was right. But why did he ask?

"Dad?" Athrun asked Patrick, unsure of what to do.

"Did she said Sai's friend is in the same condition?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know why Kira asked me. It's like he already know Sai is sick," Athrun replied. His father looked like he knew something, or maybe guessing, because he still looked unsure.

"I'll call the hospital," Patrick sprinted back to the house.

Athrun, confused on what was going on, followed his father and found him hovering over the phone, his mother beside him, looking worried. And then, Athrun remembered having his cell phone with him, and dialed Kira's number.

"How was it?" Kira asked without greeting.

"Sai is sick, his parents just brought him to the hospital, and his mother said Fllay was sick too. What's going on?"

"I got called by Lacus's mother and she told me Lacus is not going to the dance. And then Meer told me her other friends was admitted to the hospital too. I called Miri and she is sick too. I called the ones who run the spring dance this year; they said the dance is cancelled. Almost all the students in our school are sick."

"The hospital is full of sick teenagers," Patrick said as he put the phone back.

"What's happening?" Athrun asked after he processed the information for a while. "Could it be mass poisoning?"

"What, from food? They said the symptom started this morning. If it was food poisoning, they would have gone to the hospital last night. And maybe we'll be there too."

"Then what?"

"Wait," Kira said and Athrun waited for a while, his phone still on his ear. His parents were looking at him intently, waiting for more information.

"Athrun? Tell your parents to come to my house, and you too. My father said there will be a meeting today."

* * *

Athrun looked at those people, the elders from each family of the Guardians, the former Guardians before he, Kira and the others took the duty from them. He sat beside his father, as did Kira and Nicol. While Yzak sat beside his mother. His father had passed away, so Ezalia was taking his position in the council. And there were Mrs. Cannaver, Mr. La Flaga, and others that Athrun didn't really know. It was the first time he participated n this kind of meeting.

They all agreed that this was not just an endemic illness. The timing was too perfect and the victims were only high school students. The question was what had caused this mysterious endemic? And why did their children didn't get sick?

And when they were thinking of the possibilities without any idea coming up, Yzak spoke up, "Could it be that witch girl?"

The elders didn't catch his direction, but Athrun knew about it immediately, and he objected it strongly, "That can't be possible!"

"Don't be so subjective! Just because you befriends with her, you can't protect her if this is about our community! It's our job to protect our people! And if we have to eliminate her, than that's what we have to do! And the fact the teenagers from the family of the Guardians didn't get sick too is more proof. We have more powers than most people. And I know what had happened to Meer. She had the power to hurt her!" Yzak shouted sharply.

"Cagalli didn't hurt her! Her power is limited and Cagalli never let it out unless it was driven by her emotions! How could she cause the illness to those teenagers out there? One needs to master her power before she could do that kind of thing, if she really has the ability to do that, and she doesn't!" Athrun insisted.

"Calm down, Athrun," Patrick reprimanded his son, who had stood up as Yzak spoke up his thought.

"The girl who hurt Meer that day? When she had come home with cuts in her arms and legs?" Ullen asked to Kira.

"Yes. They are talking about that girl," Kira answered his father's question, but he was looking at Mwu.

"Then maybe she really is—"

"No," Kira, Athrun and Mwu answered in the simultaneously. Kira and Mwu in same negating tone, while Athrun in firm, angry tone.

"How could you be so sure?" Yuri Amalfi asked, voicing the question that was in everyone's head.

There was silent before Kira answered firmly and calmly, "Because she is one of us."

* * *

Gilbert was waiting in his room, the room where Cagalli never stepped into, where she had broken the door six years ago. There was nothing in his room but a picture of his family, him, his late wife Talia, and baby Cagalli cradled in her arms. And in the middle of the room, there was a small area surrounded by pneuma—energy and protected by a transparent barrier. It was protecting a thick book, which was floating inside the strange energy.

The door was opened, and Rey walked in.

"All the people in the town are panicking. The hospitals are full and they are busy to find out what caused this sudden endemic," Rey said, reporting what he had seen when Gilbert sent him to the town, to check if the spell he had casted to those insensitive people worked. Now that they were suffering, he could relax. They were paying for what they had done to his beloved daughter.

"You can leave," Gilbert said, and Rey walked out from the room obediently.

Gilbert remembered that day eighteen years ago. After Talia passed away and left Cagalli with him, he never thought about his hatred toward all the Guardians again. And now, after he made all the teenagers in the town suffering, he was sure all the members of the Guardian would finally realized it was his doing, sooner or later. And they would come to him, to ask him to break the spell that made his community in pain. He wouldn't give in that easily, of course. They would have to fight him. He was so much stronger than he had been eighteen years ago. And now, he remembered that he had a grudge to avenge, which he had forgotten since the birth of his daughter. Now, his daughter reminded him of it. He loved his daughter!

Last night was just to make those people who made his daughter crying to suffer. But if the Guardians come here, the surely coming fight would be clearly personal. Gilbert smiled. Finally, here came the time.

"Come here, Saint Beasts. Come and let me avenge you all for what you've done to me."

* * *

**If you remembered three words Gilbert said in chapter one, you'll understand Kira's last sentence. Or maybe you don't need that…**

**Review, and I'll see you next month!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ohisashiburi!**

**I wanted to post this as soon as I can, so I'm sorry if there are many mistaks here.**

**And thanks for being patient and still following this story, and for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

**

* * *

**

Athrun looked at the forest in front of him, with the park as a border.

The first time she met Cagalli, she had come from the woods, looking at the children playing in the park with longing look. She longed to be with other people. She didn't want to be alone.

And that day after he told her his family secret, Cagalli went home entering the forest from this park.

He hoped that her house was easy to find. He really needed answers.

And with that thought, he entered the forest.

Kira had told him that he had given Cagalli the blue dragon pendant, to help Cagalli control her power. And Mwu told him how he noticed that Cagalli always broke wooden door with her power, because her power was controlling woods, like the Guardian of the East.

"But how could she be a Guardian like us?" Athrun had asked. "If she is, then she has to be related to you," Athrun said to Kira.

"She is related to me," Kira answered him. "She is a Hibiki."

"But her last name is Gladys," Athrun argued. Cagalli wouldn't hide it from him, would she?

"Her mother's name is Talia Gladys. I don't know why she used that name," Mwu said, and Athrun's head turned toward him. "But her father, he was a Hibiki. Gilbert Hibiki, Ullen's brother. And Cagalli is Kira's cousin."

"Isn't he the one who was called as a witch?"

"Actually, Witch is the term people used to threaten their children so they wouldn't go to the woods. The Guardians had informed this town that there was a dangerous one in the woods, and we told them to avoid it. They passed this to their children using the term they would understand. Thus, the witch from the woods exists."

"Does Cagalli know?" Athrun asked again.

"I don't think so. She was confused when I gave her the blued Dragon pendant. She doesn't know anything about her power, her big family, and her past."

And after that, Athrun ran from the meeting room, straight to the park. And here he was, wandering in the woods in search of Cagalli's house.

Cagalli always blamed herself for being a witch just like what people had accused her. She didn't know anything about her power, and that made her accept the name they gave her. She blamed herself for hurting Meer, while it was the way her body—as a Guardian—protected herself from being harmed, even emotionally. But because people called her the daughter of a witch, she believed it was her fault.

Athrun needed to tell her that she was not all those insensitive people told her. She was much more than that.

As he walked deeper, Athrun saw a big house protected by the trees. He was sure that was the house he had been searching. No one lived in this forest for people had been warned not to enter the woods.

And when he walked closer, he could feel something passed him. Athrun turned and reached out his hand. He could feel something, energy on his arm.

This house was protected, Athrun concluded. If he was just a normal human without any powers like a Guardian, he wouldn't be able to see pass this barrier, and he couldn't find the house.

"Only one?"

Athrun turned his head as he heard the words spoken. And he saw a blond haired man stood before him with no expression.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked; his body half-crouching. If he was the one who occupied this house, he must have had some kind of power. And he didn't look friendly.

"I thought they would come here, all of the Guardians," he cocked his head to the left. "Instead, you're the only one here. Easy to get rid," he continued to mumble to himself. "Where is the rest?"

So he knew about us? Athrun thought. "I came here by myself," Athrun answered, not lowering her defense. "I want to talk to Cagalli."

"Oh." The blonde man looked surprised a bit, "I thought you came here to fight my Master. What do you have to do with Miss Cagalli?"

"That's my business," Athrun answered. He didn't remember that he had to find out who was the one behind this mass poisoning. But he would get to it later. He had to see Cagalli first. "Where is she?"

The man didn't answer. Instead, he lifted his right hand. Athrun could see something forming there, it looked like a liquid. As he realized it was aimed to him, Athrun jumped, avoiding it. The liquid hit the tree near him, and burned its trunk.

Poison liquid.

"I didn't come here to fight. I only ask for Cagalli," Athrun said. But the man acted like he didn't hear him and continued to aim his poisoned liquid to him. Once, Athrun used his fire to fight it; his fire burned the poison before it could reach him. The blonde man looked surprised, though he didn't really express it.

"Where is Cagalli?" Athrun asked again, as he readied himself to use his fire if that man intended to fight him again.

"Athrun?"

Both men turned their heads, and they saw Cagalli walked toward them, followed by a red haired girl.

"Cagalli…," Athrun called and walked toward her, but the blonde man blocked his way and was ready to attack again. Athrun didn't have other choice but to fight, and he threw his fire as he heard Cagalli screamed. Their elements collided, and Athrun could see the third element joining them. They turned their heads again, and Athrun knew that red head had helped him. The girls walked to them; Cagalli ran to him, and the red head approached the blond man.

"Athrun!" Cagalli slammed her body against his. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Cagalli asked as she patted his body, looking for any injury he might had.

"I'm okay," Athrun said as he pushed aside her hands and hugged her. "And I missed you…"

Cagalli was startled; she had never been this close to anyone beside her family. But she welcomed it. She did miss Athrun. And she was glad that he didn't dump her like she had thought before.

"You still want to see me…," Cagalli whispered unconsciously.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to see you. I'm sorry I didn't call you. My parents had locked me up in my house. It wasn't my idea, believe me," Athrun said convincing her. He remembered Kira said that Cagalli had been really upset with him missing.

"Why did you interfere?" the blonde scolded Meyrin.

"He is an important person for Cagalli, Rey," Meyrin answered. "If you kill him Cagalli will be very upset to you. She had suffered enough by being isolated in this o called home. Let her have her happiness this time."

"But he is a Guardian. He is Master's enemy."

"Master himself wouldn't kill him if he has such a great influence for Cagalli's life. He wouldn't upset his only daughter, believe me." Meyrin turned her head, and her face softened as she saw Cagalli on that man's embrace. Cagalli had told her a lot about Athrun. She knew how important he was for her.

"I thought you had finally realized that I'm not good for you…"

"Don't say such thing ever again, Cagalli," he reprimanded. "There is no way you are no good for anyone. In fact…"

"What's going on in here?"

All the four of them turned their heads, and they saw Gilbert standing there. His face showed some recognition as he saw Athrun, or his red pendant with a shape of dragon hanging on his neck.

"Only one?" he said, repeating Rey's words. "I thought you all would be coming here. All the Guardians. But you are alone, Red Bird…"

"For the hundredth time, I came here to see Cagalli," Athrun said, annoyed. How many people would ask that to him, again? "It's something personal."

"You never told me you had a unique friend, Cagalli," Gilbert turned his head to his daughter. "A Guardian to be exact."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Cagalli ducked her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right," Gilbert said in his calm tone, as always. He was looking at the two of them, still touching each other. Cagalli's hand was one Athrun's back, and his was on Cagalli's waist.

"Now that I met you," Athrun said to Gilbert, "And that I already see Cagalli here, I want to talk about something more… impersonal…"

"Of course you would. I've been waiting for that, actually," Gilbert smiled to the young Guardian.

"How could you smile like that while half of the people in this city are dying?" Athrun asked, disgusted. He couldn't believe this man was Cagalli's father.

"What happened?" Cagalli asked, alarmed. "Why are they dying?"

"Almost all of the students in our school being admitted to hospital, all of them have same symptoms. The timing was too perfect, we—The Guardians—don't believe that it was just a mass poisoning. Someone is behind this," Athrun explained to Cagalli. "And I assumed that someone is your father." Athrun was sure of it. Only the murderer would smile while there was someone dying, the one he intended to kill.

A gust of wind could be heard in the silence. No one talk as Cagalli took it all. And then she looked at her father in flabbergasted.

"Is Lacus…?" Cagalli whispered to Athrun, not able to finish what she wanted to ask.

"She is in the hospital as well. Almost all of the students, except those who are the family of the Guardians."

She looked back to Gilbert. "How could you…? My friends…" Cagalli started to sob.

"I only make them pay for what they've done to you, My Dear." Athrun gritted his teeth as the term of endearment Gilbert used. Gilbert didn't hear it, of he pretended not to. "They made you suffer. I won't tolerate that. Those who made my dear child sad must be punished."

"She doesn't need it! She's not a cold hearted like you!" Athrun shouted while he pulled the sobbing Cagalli closer to him.

"If I'm a cold hearted man I wouldn't care at all for my daughter. I do this because I care! She is the only one I care for in this world, after what you all have done to me! You Guardians, dumped me just like that! After all I did as a Guardian, fighting alongside you all, you just disowned me!" Gilbert shouted, his calm demeanor gone.

"We wouldn't if you didn't give your soul to the evil."

Cagalli lifted her head and Athrun wiped her tears. They both turned and saw what Gilbert had wanted to see. All the members of the Guardians were there, the elders and the youngsters.

"So, you've finally come," Gilbert smirked as he saw them all gathering in his territory. Off course they would all be here. "Come here, my kids. They are here, finally," he said, and suddenly his other apprentices came. Luna and Shinn were there, standing behind him, alongside with Rey. Meyrin didn't join them; instead she was looking at Cagalli, worried.

"My dear brother," Gilbert said, looking at Ullen. "It's been a long time, no? And look, you have a child who takes over your place, my place. And do you intend to continue our fight eighteen years ago?"

Kira ignored the gasp came from Cagalli. He knew she was surprised to find out his father was her father's brother. "We don't want to fight. We only want to ask you if you are the one who made all the high school students suffering right now," Kira said, steeping to the front with his father, who was looking at Gilbert in disgust. "And if you are, we would want you to put an end to their misery."

"Why should I? They are suffering because of what they did. They hurt my child."

"If you don't know, you are the one who hurt her. Don't you know people are afraid of you? And that's why they are afraid of Cagalli too, because of your power. And that made them avoiding her, that made her alone and lonely. All because of you!" Kira shouted.

"Shut your mouth!" Gilbert threw a small ball of dark pneuma to the Guardians from his hand. They could avoid it, but it left a huge hole in the ground. They were looking at it, surprised. Just a little ball of pneuma could make a hole like this. They didn't know how much Gilbert's power had improved since eighteen years ago.

"You're frightening her!" Athrun shouted to Gilbert. He was still holding a trembling Cagalli, looking at her father in fear.

"My dear," Gilbert said slowly, his expression softened. He stepped forward to his girl, but Cagalli cowered closer into Athrun's embrace.

"No… Safe them all, father… They are my friends… You can't hurt them," Cagalli whispered, begging her father to cure all her friends and to stop attacking those people, the Guardians.

"If you really love your daughter, why don't you fulfill her wish? She wants her friends to be safe and all right. She doesn't wish for any revenge, no matter what they had done to her," Athrun added, hoping Gilbert would do what Cagalli wanted.

"And having them hurt her again? All I want is for my daughter to have a happy life, friends and the one who love her like I love my late wife," Gilbert said like he was challenging Athrun. "And I don't like it one bit if they caused her any discomfort. They are lucky I didn't just kill them right away."

"I'll make sure she is safe from people who intend to hurt her. I'll never let anyone hurt her," Athrun vowed to answer Gilbert's question.

"Will you? Why should I believe you?"

"Because I want all the things you said about her. I want her safe, I want her to have a happy life and friends," Athrun said, hesitating for a while before he said, "And I love her."

Almost all the people there gasped at Athrun's confession. Cagalli was the loudest. Could he really love her? It had only been a few weeks.

"Are you sure?" Gilbert asked after he thought what Athrun said for a while, hesitating also.

"She is a Guardian, what she was born to be. Your change didn't affect her that much and she still have the blood of a Guardian. And she is a dragon, who often paired with Red Bird. I just know it that she is the one for me, the Dragon and The Red Bird, the emperor and the empress. I know you know and understand about it…"

Silence filed the forest. Cagalli could only stare at Athrun's face, trying to find a sign whether he was lying or not. But his face was serious, no sign of him lying. But, Cagalli thought, he might say it all only to safe his people. That was what he was for, what a Guardian for, to protect the community. And if it succeeded, he wouldn't need her again.

But didn't he say that he missed her earlier?

"Please, father…" Cagalli pleaded again. "Don't make them suffer any longer…" She would help him do his task. Because deep down, she knew she would do anything for him, she cared for him. Cagalli wasn't sure if she loved him, but she was willing to discover her feelings, if Athrun would let her.

"You promise you'll keep her safe?" Gilbert asked Athrun again.

"I promise," Athrun said. His voice sound sincere, like he really meant it. Cagalli hoped he really did.

Her father looked at her, silently asking her what she wanted. Cagalli only nodded, her father would understand that she wanted what Athrun wanted.

"All right then. I'll safe them," Gilbert said, back to his calm character. "But I'll know if any of you do something to my daughter again, and you know I can do worse than this," he threatened.

"We only want peace," Kira said.

"You all go back to the house," Gilbert said to his entire apprentice. In a blink of an eye, they disappeared.

"And if you don't mind, I want to take Cagalli to our house," Kira added.

"And why would I allow that?" Gilbert raised his eyebrow.

"She is a guardian. She would be seventeen soon. In that age, she should know how to control her power and use it for good. We intend to teach her what we know. She had suffered enough because of her power. Don't let her suffer more for not able to control it and hurting people."

Gilbert scoffed. "Now you wanted to take my daughter away from me?"

"Of course not. We just don't want her to be like you," Ullen sneered to his brother.

"Of course. I don't want that either," Gilbert said. He knew Cagalli was too pure to give her soul to the evil like he did. His love for his daughter was untainted. He only wanted the best for Cagalli. But he still didn't like those Guardians who had kicked him out of the community.

And now, that Cagalli befriended with them, it was difficult to take his revenge on them, because that would make Cagalli upset.

Gilbert decided that he would think of it again later. What important now was his daughter. His gaze fell on Athrun, and he threatened him, "One mistake and I'll make you beg for death. And don't forget your so important community." Then he turned to the Guardians, "I'll let you go for now. But don't expect me to be this nice again. Your kids will be all right by tomorrow morning."

And last, he looked at his beloved daughter, with softer expression. "If you wish, my dear, you can go with them. I know you are bored in this house with the same people entertaining you. Why don't you… spend some quality time with your… family…?" Gilbert said, looking at his brother and nephew he had never met before, who known as the Guardian of the East.

"And your boyfriend?" he added, smirking as he looked at Athrun again.

Cagalli looked at Athrun, asking if it was all right for her to go with them, ignoring his father's term to call Athrun. He nodded, looking at Kira. They would explain it all to Cagalli, who seemed to still be in the dark. Actually, Athrun didn't know much, and he still had lots in his mind. Kira nodded back to Athrun.

The Guardians, already having what they need for coming here—Gilbert promise to cure the community—started to depart, to go back to Hibiki's place, to discuss what they had to do after this.

And Cagalli walked over to her father and gave him a hug. She was still grateful that her father would listen. She was also thanking him for letting her knowing her friend more, and maybe her past, too. She knew that her father's love for her was absolute. No matter what he had done, it was all for her, because he cared for her. Cagalli only wished that he had better way to do it, without hurting people. But she believed him; he wouldn't do anything like this again. Now she felt responsible for making the community sick. She would have to talk about it to Athrun, and apologized to the Guardians for causing this mess.

Cagalli walked back to Athrun, who had joined Kira. Kira was smiling at her, totally different compared to the first time she met her. He knew that she was her cousin, which was why he had been so different toward her.

And when she looked back, her father had already gone.

* * *

**Was that okay? **

**Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Did I take too long to update? **

**I had been stalling from writing this chapter (writer block sucks). But you know what made me write again? I saw Lacus Clyne at a Cosplay Party! Sadly, no Athrun… *sigh***

**And then I remember this, I remember that I have a story to update. **

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Cagalli was checking her surrounding from the corner of her eyes. All these people were eyeing her curiously. She felt self-conscious. It was like they knew her while she didn't know them at all. But maybe they didn't really know her, and the truth was she felt like she didn't know who she was either. Until today, Cagalli never thought of having a big family like this. Her cousin and uncle were staring at her. Cagalli would be hyperventilating right now from nervousness, if not for Athrun's soothing fingers rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, which he never let go since they left her house. And for that she was glad.

They were gathering in Kira's house's living room. The elders were seating, while their children were standing beside their parents. And Cagalli was standing between Athrun and Kira, behind Patrick and Ullen.

She heard someone clear his throat, Ullen, she remembered, Kira's father. Her body tensed, and Athrun squeezed her hands softly. Cagalli knew everyone here was looking at him. It was like he was their leader or something.

"My friends, as you already know, we have one addition to our party, another Guardian. The Guardian of the East. We never knew that our old friend Gilbert—" some people sneered at the name. Cagalli ducked her head in shame, "—had passed the blood of Guardian to his daughter. My son and brother in law found this truth a few days ago, and they had given her the pendant to repress her power. But unfortunately, she had hurt one of her cousins, but that was before she even knew what power she had. And for that, we will teach her how to control her power. She will stay with us, and of course, help us in our duties."

"How can we believe her? She is the daughter of that witch," Yzak sneered.

"I've been with her since she joins us in school. She is innocent; she didn't know anything about what her father was. She felt remorse for hurting Meer. Cagalli won't bring any harm," Athrun said before Cagalli could answer Yzak's comment.

But the silver haired guy only snorted at Athrun. "Of course you would defend her. You are practically her fiancée now."

Cagalli was surprised by his answer. Her fiancée? Really? Athrun only said that… he loves her. He didn't propose to her; he didn't even ask her to be his girlfriend. But however, it made her blush.

"She's not my fiancée," Athrun said, blushing himself, but then he added, "yet."

"I agree with Athrun. She wouldn't bring any harm to us. And of course our family will teach her and watch her closely, if that makes you feel better," Kira joined.

"Our real intention, stopping this mass endemic has been answered by him," Ullen said again. "It's already late, and he said the children in this town should be all right this morning. Let's see if what he said is true. For now, you can go home and relax. I'll let you know about Cagalli's progress with her training after a few weeks."

They started to get up and saying good bye, Ullen went to the front with them.

"My family would like to talk with her first. I think you can come again tomorrow, Athrun.

"Can't I just stay overnight with you?" Athrun asked desperately. He didn't see Cagalli looking at him in confused and hoping expression.

"She need rest, Athrun. Finding out about her big family and the truth about her father would make her mind work hard to take and accept it. Have pity on her," Kira said. "You can come tomorrow early in the morning."

"Okay…," Athrun said, sighing in defeat. He heard his father calling him, and sighed again.

"You have to go home…" Cagalli whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Athrun said. He pulled her to him and encircled his hands around her. Hesitantly, Cagalli put her hands on him, pulling herself closer to him.

"Good night," Athrun said, he pulled away and kissed her forehead.

Cagalli watched her… fiancée leave the house, followed by Kira. All the calm he had given her while he stood beside her was now gone. She didn't even sure about it. Yzak only said he was practically her fiancé, but her worries came back.

What if he did this only to safe the community? What if when she was already trained and all, he decided that he doesn't want her?

What if all the things he said earlier today were lies?

She didn't notice Kira came back and approached her. She jumped as she heard him called her name.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Let me show you to your room," Kira walked toward the stairs. Cagalli, not knowing what to do, followed him like a lost puppy. She let her eyes wandered, looking at all the decorations in the room. They look expensive, but it clearly picturing a home to whoever stepped into this room. Her house didn't look like this, she thought. It was gloomy and cold.

Cagalli bumped onto Kira's back, and she heard him chuckled. "Watch where you're going, missy."

Cagalli blushed, staring down at her toes while Kira opened the door for her.

"I'll ask Meer for something comfortable for you to—"

"Uh… Actually, if you don't mind, can I borrow your shirt instead? I don't think Meer will… you know…" Cagalli scrunched her nose. Meer wouldn't want the witch wear her clothes, Cagalli were sure. Meer hated her, and even though she felt remorse for hurting her, didn't mean she like her too.

"Hmm… Yeah, I think so. Wait here," He went out of the room and left Cagalli alone. But a few minutes later, she heard someone knocked her door.

"Come in," Cagalli said, thinking it wasn't Kira. He wouldn't be that fast. Instead there was a woman with blonde hair and a soft smile on her face, carrying a tray.

"I don't think you would want to go downstairs and have a meal with everyone. Today's event must be tiring you out," she said as she put the tray on the nightstand.

"Yes, I still… it was a lot of information. I never thought I have another relative beside my father."

"Oh, the Hibiki's is a big family, compared to the other guardian's. I'm Via Hibiki, Kira's mother. Meer usually calls me aunt Vee," Via chuckled. Cagalli wasn't sure if she wanted to call her like Meer did. "So, you're Cagalli, right? It's a shame I didn't know much about you. But really, I don't know you at all, and you are my long lost niece. It would be nice to spend some quality time to get close to each other right?"

Cagalli smiled, not knowing how to react. It felt awkward, even if she was her own aunt.

"Thanks for bringing Cagalli her diner, Mom," the women turned their head and saw Kira entering the room with clothes on hand, and toothbrush.

"We don't want Cagalli here to miss dinner do we? And why don't you borrow some of Meer clothes?" Via asked her son.

"Meer is kind off… not too fond of my cousin here…" Kira said, uncomfortable. His mother is not a fan of hostility, especially between members of the family. That's why she acted like she didn't care of Cagalli's father.

"Ah. I've seen her when I tell everyone that Cagalli would be staying with us for some times. Meer was not really happy with that. Why is that?"

"I think it's because Athrun prefer Cagalli to Meer," he put the clothes on the table and joined the women on the bed, and sat beside Cagalli.

"Oh… Really?" Via said, and then she moved her gaze to look at Cagalli, eyeing her from head to toe. And she blushed again.

"You seemed to blush a lot, don't you?" Via chuckled. "I'll leave you alone then. Go eat Kira," Via said as she stood up.

"I think I'll eat with Cagalli. I don't want to leave her alone while the others are having meal together downstairs," Kira said and followed his mother, and then turned back, "You don't mind, do you?" Kira asked.

"No, not at all," Cagalli said. And she was glad to have some company in this unfamiliar place she would be living for the next few weeks, even though Kira hadn't been a nice person the first time she met him. But now, it seemed like they could have a good relationship.

Cagalli moved to the table and put her tray, toyed with her food and took some bites while she waited for Kira. And when he joined her, she could see that he was really sincere with her. And she blurted out suddenly:

"Why are you so kind to me now?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, surprised by Cagalli's sudden question. And then, feeling uncomfortable, Cagalli turned back to her tray of food. "Sorry. You don't have to answer…" Cagalli said. _It's not the time_, Cagalli thought.

"Don't worry. I'm not offended or what. I just realized I had been quite hostile to you since the first time I saw you," Kira answered. Cagalli turned her head and she could see that he was smiling, though it was small and didn't look happy.

Kira ate his meal, and stopped to say, "I don't hate you… Not really. Actually… I was drawn to you, since the first time."

Cagalli was taken aback by his answer. "Drawn to me? But Lacus…"

"Not like that," Kira chuckled. "It was… like a connection, like I've known you before. The more I think about it maybe it was like a connection between twins."

"Oh," Cagalli sighed. She continued her eating. "But we are not twins."

"I know. And that's what made me confused. I thought, maybe it was because we both are guardians from the east. Maybe you're actually born to be my partner, and thus the instant connection. Maybe my dad and yours felt it too, when they were still guardians." Cagalli could see him grimacing as he mentioned her father.

"If that's so, then why?" Cagalli asked, remembering the cold shoulder he gave her a few weeks ago.

"That first day, I feel that connection between us. But I know that you are the daughter of the witch who should be avoided. My family, maybe you understand why they hate your father so much. They tell me that he was the traitor, that he betrayed us, Guardians. And he was from my family, the Blue Dragon Clan.

"I should hate you," Kira said slowly. "But instead I feel this connection and it made me uneasy while I should hate you, so I try to repress it by acting hostile to you. When you hurt Meer, I feel like it's all right to hate you, that you are a danger to us. I tried to convince Athrun that you are not good for him, so I wouldn't be the only one in this. But still… I think Lacus was the only one who noticed. She asked me one time, that I was looking at you strangely everytime I tried to figure out about this. Maybe you didn't notice, but now you know why."

Through his speech Cagalli cringed when Kira described her like she was to blame. But yeah, she knew the reason now. He never really hated her. He was just confused, and didn't know how to act, so he tried to cover it with hostility.

There was silence before Cagalli asked, "How is Lacus?"

"I called her mother earlier; she said the fever hasn't gone down yet. But I think she will be all right this morning, right? Just like what he had said."

Cagalli knew her father wouldn't break his promise. He never failed her in anything. But being isolated because of what he did years ago did stung a bit. She had though that her father was just doesn't like blending with people or be in the city with people. Even so, Cagalli knew her father loved her and would do anything for her.

And she meant anything, like spreading sickness to people because they hurt her with their words. That was a shame; Cagalli would never wish that for everyone.

After that, Kira spoke again, "And before I gave you the pendant, Mwu came and told me the real story that you're not the real witch, and that he was suspicious about you. He thought you are a Guardian, and you hurt Meer because you can't control your power yet. From that I was starting to rethink again about this feeling I felt. I was still unsure, but I couldn't deny that you won't try to hurt anyone purposely."

"I noticed. After that day you started acting different, and then you were so nice to me. That day at the park…," Cagalli paused. Now she felt shame for letting herself show her weakness in front of him.

"Where you confessed to me that you missed Athrun," Kira suddenly grinned. "Do you know that after I met you at the park I went to Athrun's house?"

"What? Did you say anything?" Cagalli asked, blushing again. What was wrong with her? She never blushed this much before.

"Oh, you are going to be his fiancée, no need to be shy."

"What is that? They are saying that I'm going to be his fiancée. But he hadn't proposed to me yet. We're not even dating."

"Didn't you hear him? He said he loves you in front of everyone. And he vowed to your father."

"I thought… he only said that so my father would free this town from the misery he caused, to save the community. That was his job, right? He would do anything for this community, that's what Guardians do."

"Maybe the other Guardians would think so. For them, this community is their priority. If they have to send someone to marry the daughter of the witch to save this town, they would. Just to make people save. But for Athrun, you're more than that. Not because he has to save the people, but because that's what he exactly feels. I won't be surprised if he asked you to a date soon. Oh, and he intended to ask you to the spring dance, before this mess happened. And with his confession, getting to be your fiancée and able to avoid marrying Meer are an added bonus."

"You think? Are you sure that Athrun… wants me…?" Cagalli's voice trailed into whisper.

"I know him. And you know what, I'm sure he probably thinks along the same lines with you, worrying that you wouldn't want him, that what he said today was against your wish. Maybe he will ask you first tomorrow, if you really want to be with him or not. He will let you choose."

"Are you sure?" She asked, because Cagalli wasn't sure of it.

"Wanna bet?" Kira challenged.

Cagalli smiled then. "I believe you." She really looked forward to see Athrun tomorrow. Cagalli was sure her uncle would tell her the entire story tomorrow. She hoped Athrun would be there; his presence always made her calm and safe.

* * *

Cagalli closed the door, feeling slightly down after passing Meer after she and Kira washed the dishes they had used. Cagalli was sure Meer now knew she was a Guardian, not a witch, and went to her old manner, throwing death glares toward her. Cagalli snorted to herself. When she knew that Cagalli was harmless, she was free to intimidate her. But when she thought Cagalli was a witch, she cowered every time they met.

_What a loser,_ Cagalli thought to herself. She wondered if Meer knew already that Athrun had confessed to everyone that he loves her. She would be furious, Cagalli thought, but she smiled to herself, imagining her face when she was told the news.

After she brushed her teeth and changed into Kira's clothes, Cagalli went to the bed. But as she passed the window, something caught her attention. She couldn't see anything through the glass, but she felt something out there, calling her.

As she opened her window, she saw a raven—slightly bigger than usual—flying in circle in front of her. After a while, the raven stopped and perched on a roof, at the house beside this one. Cagalli knew the raven was staring at her.

"I'm all right. Don't worry," Cagalli whispered. She knew the raven could hear her. She saw it slightly nodded its head, or maybe she just imagined it. But after that, the raven flew away, leaving her alone.

"Of course she would worry, wouldn't she?" Cagalli whispered to no one now. She closed the window and went to her bed. She could sleep peacefully now, knowing that her father had fulfilled his promise.

* * *

**We got to see a little piece of Kira's mind.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**This is what happens if I have a major writer's block; it can take months until I can write again.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for you who still want to read this. Thank you, thank you!**

**Chapter 11, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Cagalli sighed as she loaded the dishes onto the dishwasher. The others were in the living room, waiting for her and Via to join them. Cagalli was helping Via clean up after their breakfast. And she had to eat while Meer was glaring at her through their breakfast. Cagalli was starting to think that staying with her uncles and aunts and cousins were a bad idea.

Not too long, she heard a sound of car's engine being cut off. She wondered who it was.

"Looks like Athrun is impatient to see you," Via giggled. She put all the dishes on their place, while Cagalli was staring at her.

"Is that Athrun?" She didn't know Athrun had a car. He never mentioned in to her, though, and he certainly had never used it.

"Yeah. He rarely uses his car. But now he drove it here, while he usually just walked from his house. He must be in the living room with the others now. Come on, don't make him wait," Via said as she put the last dish on its place.

Cagalli walked behind Via to the living room, and saw Athrun sitting beside Kira, looking at Meer with annoyed expression. Hmm, it looked like Meer was trying to seduce Athrun, again.

And as he saw Cagalli, Athrun smiled brightly and stood up, walked to her and pulled her into a hug, hesitantly at first. Cagalli relaxed instantly under his touch.

"I miss you," Athrun whispered softly on her ear, and then pulled her to sit beside him on a couch, across from Meer, who now sat with Kira, while Via sat beside Ullen.

"Everybody is here now," Ullen started. "So I wanted to tell Cagalli the entire story about Gilbert, but seeing yesterday everyone had had too much, I decided to let you rest for a while. How was your night?"

"Peaceful. And thanks for letting me stay here for… the next few months, I suppose," Cagalli answered.

"Good then. Now I think it would be best to tell you everything." Cagalli nodded, and she leaned closer to Athrun, like she was afraid of what she might find out now.

"Your father… was a Guardian, like me. He was my partner. We guardians always fight together, but Gilbert, no one could win against us if we fought together. Our minds were somehow in tune. Whenever I think about something during the fight, Gilbert would go along with my plan without me telling him, and vice versa. Like we can read each other mind, only limited when we were doing our duty.

"But then, he started acting strange. We have never thought about who is the best fighter between us. And then he started comparing his skill to mine. He talked about our legend, how the Blue Dragon is supposed to be the leader to the other Guardians, and he told me that with his power now, it wasn't enough to lead the other Guardians.

"I told him that we work together as Guardians. Maybe our power is small; we can only manage one element, our own element. But he insisted that he should have more power than the others, that this power he had—inherited from his blood—wasn't enough for him. A few days later he disappeared with his wife, Talia. And a few weeks later he came, to us. He told us that he had given his soul to the powerful being that granted him the enormous power. He didn't care about protecting our community any longer, and demand us to follow his, promising to give us power like him. We were loyal to our community, and we still are. So, we fought him. And with our powers combined, he couldn't win against us. But he merely told us that he hasn't fully mastered his new power yet. And from yesterday, we knew his power had improved. We never thought he could make a curse like this to our people. Good thing that it's over now and he didn't demand so much more to trade it with their health."

Cagalli was silent. Her father had always been so caring to her. She knew he still had some compassion within him. He was bad, for cursing her friends like yesterday, but he had been a good person once. And as far as she knew, her father had always been a good person to her. Cagalli was sure he wouldn't do anything rash as long as she was all right. And Kira had told her Lacus was getting better. Her father had kept his promise. It would be all right. Now, that left one thing.

"So…," Cagalli said after a while. "It's just so the people could be saved isn't it? Athrun didn't need to… be with me after all of this is over?" Cagalli asked in low voice. Kira saw from the corner of his eyes that Meer was nodding her head. But when he turned his head, he saw Athrun holding Cagalli's hand tightly.

"Actually we didn't know Athrun would suggest such things. And we didn't predict that he would just buy it and agreed to it. Now that our people are saved, I don't really care about anything. But I believe that it was something personal for you both. So, if you are… serious about it… I won't bother you. But we will support you in anything."

"You'll accept me? Just like that? After…"

"I admit that I didn't really fond of you when I heard you hurt Meer with that ability. But you're a guardian. And… it's a job for a guardian to guide you to the right path, so you can use your power wisely, know how to control it, and so you won't be like your father. I don't hate you, but I still have some resent for Gilbert. I've trusted him for so long… Can you imagine my feeling when you were betrayed by the one you trusted the most?"

Athrun frowned, and looked at Kira, who was looking at him too.

"Yeah, I know," Athrun said, shaking his head. He remembered when Kira had resented him for trusting Cagalli while he didn't trust her, even though it wasn't the same. Maybe it was the thought of their friendship nearly being ruined just because they had different view of one person.

"So, after this I want you to adjust to your new home, and I don't want to hear any complaint about this," Ullen was looking at Meer, who just humph-ed and looked away. Cagalli winced, thinking about her life in a house with Meer. And now that she was… together with Athrun, she was sure Meer would loathe her more. "And I will help you train with Kira so you can use your power properly. I believe you still have that pendant Mwu had given you?"

"Yes," Cagalli answered, touching her collar bone where her pendant was hanging.

"That's all I want to say. I need to go now; I have a class to attend." Ullen got up and went upstairs. Via followed him, and left the kids alone.

Before Meer could say anything to Cagalli Athrun stood up and offered Cagalli his hand. "Do you want to go to the park?"

Cagalli only smiled and nodded her head. She took his hands on hers and followed him outside. She could hear Meer was protesting to Kira about needing to tell something, but she didn't really care, now that Athrun was with her.

"Do you want to walk or…"

"Can we? I feel like walking to the park," Cagalli said, shrugging her shoulders. The truth was, walking would take slightly longer time to the park, and she wanted that slightly longer time with Athrun. Besides, Athrun wouldn't have to worry about paying attention to the road.

"Okay then," Athrun smiled, like he wanted it too. He walked out of Kira's house with Cagalli, never letting go of their joined hands.

* * *

"Seems like we are the only ones who visits this park, don't you think?" Cagalli asked as she sat on their usual bench.

"Yeah. Maybe people did come here; they just don't come when we are here," Athrun replied, feeling slightly relaxed as there was no one here beside them. They could talk about anything they want to, and they didn't need any audience.

"So, about… the arrangement of our… relationship…" Athrun started.

Cagalli tensed and started playing with her fingers, looking down. She didn't know what to say, and even if she did, she couldn't say it out loud, for she was afraid of what Athrun was thinking. What if Kira was wrong? What if Athrun didn't want her?

And Athrun could say that Cagalli wouldn't speak first, so he cleared his throat and began, "Do you remember yesterday when I confessed… in front of all the people?"

"Yes," Cagalli whispered, still not sure of what Athrun thoughts would be, and that made her nervous.

"I didn't mean to… confess like that in front of all of them. It was to save our friends; I had to make your father believe me."

Cagalli's heart was crushed. He didn't mean it. She was right. It was for the community he protected. Of course it was, Cagalli thought. Athrun had only known her for a few weeks. He couldn't love her. She was the daughter of the Guardian who had betrayed his people. How could Athrun love her? How could she be so stupid to be hoping for his love?

"It's… okay, I guess. I can understand," Cagalli replied, her voice trembling. "Maybe we should tell the other Guardians… That there was no engagement…"

"What? No, that's not… It's not…" Athrun stammered. Had he said it all wrong way? "What I meant is that I'm sorry I had to say it all like that. I would prefer a better, proper place, better time, better situation…"

"For what?" Cagalli asked, confused.

"For confessing my love," Athrun said, and blushed. "I would prefer it was after we had a few dates, when we are on one of our dates, lovely place, and maybe some sweet music if you like…"

"So… you really… love me?" Cagalli asked, stunned.

Athrun tried to think of what he would say so Cagalli wouldn't misunderstand his words again. "I do love you, Cagalli. I wouldn't confess to you this soon, though. I would ask you to go out with me before I told you I love you. But in that situation, I just… Yeah, it was to save our friends, but it wasn't a lie, Cagalli. If that didn't happen, I would confess to you in a better way than that, without fighting with that… who was he anyway?"

"That was Rey, one of my father's apprentices."

"Okay, him. And as I said… I do love you; I hope you didn't find it out that way. And… about the engagement, I want to hear your answer first. There wouldn't be any engagement if you don't want it."

Cagalli didn't miss the crease on Athrun's forehead, even though it was just a second. Cagalli believe him, and she knew he hoped she wouldn't reject him. But first…

"How could you love me in such a short time?" she asked the question that had been bugging her. "We just met a few weeks ago. How could…"

"In case you forgot, I've known you since I was five," Athrun smiled. "I never forget about you since that day. I kept thinking of you, wondering if I could see you again or not. Sometimes, I considered of going into the woods to search for you, but I didn't want to get lost. Sometimes I thought it was just a little crush, and I would get over you in a few months. But my mind kept repeating the memory of you, hiding behind the tree, longing to be with the others, and then crushed after those children said bad things about you.

"That day when I saw you for the second time, I couldn't think about anything beside you, your presence by me. You didn't know how happy I was for being given this chance to see you again," Athrun's gaze never left Cagalli's through this, his other confession.

Cagalli could only stare back at his forest green eyes, which, along with his words, hypnotized her body and mind. His words were swirling in her head, while her eyes were seeing him, and only him. She let it sink in her mind that he had loved her this long.

"You… love me… all this time…" Cagalli whispered. Her mouth was gaping and closing like a fish, wanted to say something else but didn't know what to say.

"I do. But I only realized it after I thought about my own confession yesterday. I really didn't realize I told everyone I love you that time. But then, as I lay in my bed thinking about what had happened, I realized that I had always loved you. But I just really saw the truth yesterday."

Athrun pulled his still joined hand from Cagalli's. He reached to his collar bone and pulled something over his head. He then put it on Cagalli's neck, giving it back to her.

"My necklace! You had it with you all the time?" Cagalli exclaimed, touching the pale pink amulet with her fingers.

"It detached from you the first day I saw you. I took it and hung it with my dragon pendant, a constant reminder of you, the only thing that related from you. My family had insisted I take it off, but I didn't listen. I told them I threw it away, but I always kept it close to me. I made it a necklace again after you came here. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you. And now is the right time." Athrun put his fingers on top of Cagalli's, which were fingering the amulet.

"Athrun…"

"Hmm?"

Cagalli hesitated. She knew Athrun loved here, and she didn't want to disappoint him with this. "I don't know… I think it's too soon to talk about engagement… Not that I don't love you, but…"

"I know. It's too overwhelming for us. Let's just take it slow from here," Athrun offered while he took her right hand in his, just like before.

"Okay," Cagalli answered, relieved. She wanted Athrun, but not this soon. She need time to process everything. "Let's talk about this after graduation?" Athrun nodded at that.

"So, let me make this clear and do this properly," Athrun said and took a deep breath, and clear his throat. "I love you, Cagalli Gladys. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Cagalli smiled. They would start from the beginning, slowly working to the top. For now, all that matter was that they knew they loved each other.

"I love you too, Athrun. And yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Athrun smiled triumphantly, as he pulled Cagalli into his hug. Cagalli threw her arms around him without hesitation, now that she knew how Athrun actually felt toward her.

* * *

He turned from the happy couple and walked away into the woods. He knew his baby would be all right, and that he could trust this kid. He was glad his daughter could be happy with the one she wanted to be.

And if it was like that, he would let her go, let her be with him.

"Let's go Rey. She will come home, but she will spend most of her time there. But she will be all right."

"Yes Master," Rey replied as he followed his master into the woods.

_Be happy, my princess.  
_

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is shorter than the previous chap. And I'm sorry if there were many errors here.**

**Tell me what you think~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: They hate me... and they punished me... and the angel saved me... So, thanks icegirljenni!  
**

**Yeah, this chapter took a few days longer than usual...**

**But it's here now, so happy reading!**

**Chapter 12, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"It's too bad. I have been waiting for this year's spring dance…," Lacus sighed as she bit her croissant. "And I still wonder why I had got sick; I don't think I ate anything which has expired," Lacus said.

"Maybe you bought an expired snack from a shop, which would explain why there had been so many patients that day. I think you forgot to check the expired dated." Cagalli answered. She had been told that since Lacus was not a part of the guardian, she couldn't know about the real story, at least, not yet. And today, everyone looked all right, like they had never been sick a few days ago. If the Guardians didn't take any actions, they would have been dead by now.

"But the dress I had bought for the event, I didn't get the chance to wear it," Lacus sighed again.

"You can wear it in other occasion," Cagalli tried to cheer her up.

"You doesn't sound upset, Cagalli," Lacus looked at her friend, "That should be your first dance ever right? You should be upset for missing it."

"Well, I've never been in one, so…" Cagalli shrugged. She wouldn't be upset just because she missed a dance. Besides, at the time she had something to worry about and made the dance nothing for her. But now, that something wouldn't bother her again, since it had been confirmed. Athrun had confessed to her, and she was his girlfriend now.

"Did something good happen when I was at the hospital?"

"Huh? Ah… A-Are you asking me? Uh, what was that?" Cagalli stuttered, and looked at Lacus. She could feel someone staring at her, and found Miri was looking at her just the way Lacus did. Their faces were telling Cagalli that they knew about something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cagalli stared suspiciously toward Lacus, then Miri, and then back to Lacus.

"Just a while ago you were all smile and your cheeks were red, and you looked so happy. Did something happen?" Miri asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Is it about Athrun? I heard from Kira he wasn't being admitted to the hospital and so were you. Did he take you out because the dance was canceled? To make up it to you?" Lacus added, her grin were even wider than Miri.

"No, he didn't," Cagalli answered, sweating a bit. _He just confessed to me yesterday_, Cagalli thought.

"But you were blushing! That's got to have something to do with Athrun!" Lacus insisted. Miri nodded her head from across the table.

"No… It was nothing…" Cagalli waved her hand, acting like there was nothing special. And then the girls heard Kira chuckled. They all turned their heads toward him.

"If you say it was nothing, then what Athrun had said to you yesterday must be awful," Kira said before he drank his orange juice.

"Ooh, you talked to him?" Miri exclaimed.

"What was it about? Tell me everything!" Lacus joined.

I guess every girl is just the same, Cagalli thought while she was trying to think of something, they couldn't bear not knowing the hottest gossip.

"Speaking of Athrun, why are you not with him, Cagalli? You have class with him, don't you?" Nicol who was sitting between Miri and Kira asked.

"Aah, he was helping Mr. Turner with the Infocus and all. We were watching video in Japanese," Cagalli answered.

"Ah, about Erin, right? Hey do you know a dorama where Erin appears?" Lacus asked Miri.

"Yeah, but I forgot the title," Miri put her index finger on her chin in thinking mode.

"Oh, he's here," Nicol pointed the door to the cafeteria. Cagalli turned her head, but was taken aback as she saw Meer walking with her Athrun, holding his hand. Cagalli knew putting the Infocus back to teacher's room wouldn't be taking that long. So Athrun was with Meer. But she thought Athrun disliked her.

"I thought Athrun doesn't like Meer," Lacus whispered to Cagalli.

"My sentiments exactly," Cagalli muttered, didn't move her gaze from him. And then she felt quite satisfied as Athrun shoved Meer's hand away and walked hurriedly toward Cagalli. When he reached Cagalli, he took the seat beside her. She could tell Athrun was irritated by the look on his face. He set his tray off and opened the soda.

"You seem unhappy," Cagalli said as Athrun took gulps of soda.

"I'm irritated. She's annoying," Athrun put the bottle and ate his pizza. At the same time, Meer took a seat beside Athrun, and he turned his seat so he was facing Cagalli.

"Athrun, why don't you try this? This fruit salad looks good. I'll feed you," Meer said sweetly and held up a fork with a pineapple, trying to make Athrun look at her. Cagalli could feel something burning inside her, like a small fire getting bigger and fiercer as Meer continued her attempt to make Athrun notice her. And she didn't like it one bit. She felt the need to shield Athrun from this frustrating girl.

"What is she doing?" Cagalli whispered to Athrun as he ate his lunch un-peacefully.

"She noticed that I was too clingy to you after we went back from the park yesterday. She confronted me after I put things back to the teacher's room. She found out that we're together now and flipped out, demand that we break up. And when I told her that she has no power to do that, she told me that I was playing hard to get, trying to make her jealous by dating you. And when I told her she had lost her mind, she said that I would beg to her to accept as hers after you dump me," Athrun explained to Cagalli. "And when I had had enough and couldn't stand her anymore, I just walked away from her, but he followed me here."

"She definitely has lost her mind," Cagalli grumbled as Meer shook Athrun's shoulder, forcing him to look at her. Her blood boiled as Meer confidently poked Athrun's face. Slightly, she could felt her necklace getting warmer, due to her emotion for wanting to hurt Meer with her power again so she would go away from her and Athrun. And she gritted her teeth for she knew that her power couldn't be used for this.

"Change your seat with me," Cagalli said as she decided that she had had enough. Athrun took the trays and stood up, furrowing his eyebrow, but was glad for having Cagalli shielding him from Meer. This dark haired girl is too much.

Meer pouted as Athrun sat at Cagalli's previous seat, and glared at the blonde who was sitting right beside her now.

"What? Are you having a problem with me sitting here?" Cagalli asked coldly.

"Well, yes I have. You can help me by giving me my Athrun back," Meer retorted with the same cold tone.

"As far as I know, Athrun confessed to me yesterday and he had asked me to be his girlfriend. And since I said yes, I think the right term is 'my Athrun', not yours. So stop calling him that because from now on I'm the one who had the right to call him that," Cagalli pointed her index finger to Meer's nose.

And as she finished that, Cagalli barely hear a sound in the cafeteria for everyone was looking at her being possessive of her new boyfriend. Everyone had heard the rumor that Athrun and Meer were going to be together, though they were still unsure. And now, they all knew that Athrun was dating a girl, and the girl wasn't Meer, and the girl was the witch girl their parents had talked when they were little kids.

Feeling stares all around her, Cagalli's face turned into bright red like a spotlight, and she turned to Athrun to hide her face. Athrun pulled her close, chuckling as he put his hand on her shoulder. Cagalli hid her face on his chest, feeling like she could burn Athrun's shirt because now her face was so red and hot.

"I didn't know what I was thinking, it just came out," she whimpered. "Please forgive me…"

"What? There's nothing to forgive, Cagalli," Athrun rolled his eyes and noticed that Meer looked shocked by Cagalli's cave-woman act. She didn't expect Cagalli to be brave enough to talk back to her. Maybe because she knew Cagalli was a guardian, Meer then thought that she could all she want without fearing for being attacked by Cagalli. But that didn't mean Cagalli doesn't have the courage to mark her territory. Though it seemed like Cagalli suddenly change her mind.

"I don't know; I just feel this… feeling that I don't like the way… she tried to get to you. I think I was just… don't like her being like that to you. And then it was like I want to hit something, but knew I couldn't so I just let it out with words. I'm not expert in this relationship thing. Please tell me if I made mistakes," Cagalli clutched Athrun's shirt.

"Hey, it's okay. I've never been into any relationship either. And I don't mind about… your outburst," Athrun said and then whispered, "In fact I like it. I hope Meer can see through it and leave us alone." He kissed her top and turned to Meer, who was glaring at them. Athrun returned the glare. "Don't you understand what I had said to you earlier? Leave us alone, please."

Meer girthed her teeth, still glaring at the new couple in front of her. But then she inhaled deeply and said calmly, "That's all right. I know you don't want me to give up, right Athrun? I won't stop until you're mine."

Athrun groaned, feeling like he needed to punch something. How dumb could a person can be? "What can I do to prove it to you that I don't like you?" Athrun stressed the last four words, half shouting to Meer, though maybe he didn't need to do that since the entire school now knew about their drama.

"Oh, Athrun. You know you like me, and I know that too," now she told him that with her sweet voice. Now, Athrun felt like he wanted to bang his head to the table over and over.

"Meer, Athrun doesn't like you. Can't you see he is in love with Cagalli?" Lacus finally joined their argument, feeling annoyed by how Meer think so highly of herself. She didn't deserve Athrun, and she couldn't imagine if Cagalli didn't come in the picture, Athrun and Meer would end up together the way their parents intended it to be.

"No, Athrun loves me—"

"Meer, just give up. I think you know the reason why they are together now, unless you want something bad to happen…" Kira suddenly interjected from across the table. Meer just looked down, and then stared at Athrun and Cagalli. She got the satisfaction when Cagalli's expression turned into a frown.

"I understand…" Meer said and continued with her forgotten lunch, feeling a bit smug.

"What is that? Why would something bad happen?" Lacus asked.

"I'll explain later, when the time is right," Kira answered.

Athrun noticed the change in Cagalli's face and whispered to her, "You know that's not the only reason why I'm with you now. I already told you yesterday, Cagalli. I love you."

Cagalli sighed, "I know. I just… sometimes I think it feels like I'm just the one to keep the peace in this community."

"Do you doubt my love for you?" Athrun asked, somehow feeling hurt by that. Though maybe it can't be helped since them being together was because of the curse her father had spelled to the people.

"Not really…" Cagalli answered.

"So, you do doubt me, even if it's just a little," Athrun sighed. "Then I'll just prove it to you and make you believe that I really love you."

"How?" Cagalli asked, looking up to him.

"Do you want to go out with me this Sunday?" Athrun asked. He didnt know where he would take her, and made a mental note to think about something special for their first date.

"Why Sunday? I'm free this Saturday," Cagalli asked. It was too long to wait for Sunday.

Athrun only looked at Kira. Cagalli followed him. "Oh, no you don't. This Saturday you'll be with me," Kira told Cagalli. She turned to him.

"Huh? Are you taking me on a date too?" Cagalli asked, confused.

Kira was grinning. "Yeah. But our type of date is different. We'll be training," Kira answered. "And I believe you'll come join us, won't you, Athrun?"

"Of course I'll help you. But since Cagalli will be learning the basic, I think my assistance wouldn't be needed."

"Oh, but you'll love to just be there with Cagalli, won't you?" Kira teased. Lacus was giggling beside him.

"What are you going to practice? Are you participating in a sport game? Can I come too?"

"Sorry, Lacus. You can't come," Kira said reluctantly. Lacus wouldn't know the truth unless she became part of his family. And Kira was going to make it happen.

"Why? Do you think I'm not capable of doing some sort of exercise?" Lacus asked. Kira always told her she was a delicate type, elegant and soft, and couldn't imagine her being sporty.

"No, it's just… it's family time. We need some time for family only, bonding time. Especially since I just found out that Cagalli was a… distant relative…" Kira said, looking at Cagalli. If people knew the witch from the woods had something to do with The Hibikis, they would start talking about them. He believed that Cagalli would understand that. And by the smile Cagalli threw at him, Kira knew she did.

"Eh? Really?" Lacus and Miri looked at Cagalli.

"Yeah. I'm excited to know that I have relatives beside the ones in my house. So now, I'm staying with Kira. And I really want to know about my family more. I've always wanted a big family," Cagalli smiled to Lacus and Miri.

"I'm happy for you then, Cagalli," Lacus said. This was good for her, because now if he was at Kira's place, she wouldn't be stuck with Meer. Sometimes, she didn't want to go ther because she would have to put up with her. But now that Cagalli was there too, it was getting better. "But why is Athrun there too?"

"Oh, he has something to discus with my parents," Kira answered, "Right, Athrun?"

"But I think you should tell us how you found out about it Cagalli. You dont mind do you?" Miri asked.

Cagalli was taken aback. She couldnt tell what had happened in the woods to anyone. So she just shrugged, "We need to go to class soon. Let's go, Lacus." Cagalli stood up with Athrun their trays on hands.

"Okay," Lacus said, exchanging confused look with Miri.

* * *

**Erin is the name of character in the video from Japan fondation (If i'm not mistaken), a girl from England who came to Japan to learn Japanese. **

**And I'm sorry if the chapter seems to get shorter, or if this chap was bad.**

**Tell me what you think~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Umm… So… I'm still alive, if you're asking...**

**If you are still with me, thank you so much. I know it's been a LONG time since the last time I updated. **

**So here is the new chapter. For those who had waited patiently, thank you so much, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

As Cagalli finished tidying up her room, she sat on her bed. Thinking about what had happened this week.

Only her group knew about the fact that she was related to Kira's family. People were warming up to her again. She started to feel like normal people. Even with the tense situation between her and Meer. That dark haired girl just couldn't realize the obvious thing. She tried to seduce Athrun everyday and made him had to hide from her. She even asked him to go with her while Cagalli was practically glued to him. And after her 'girl talk' with Lacus and Miri, what she felt toward her was a thing called jealousy.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all, Cagalli though. She never felt this kind of feeling. She never had anything to be jealous of. She only knew sadness and loneliness. And these days, Cagalli felt like she had forgotten those feeling already. She only felt happiness with Athrun now, and surrounded by people who mostly loves her.

When she was thinking if there was any way to wake Meer from her own delusion, Cagalli heard someone knocked on her door.

"Have you forgotten our date?" Kira stepped into her room. Cagalli then remembered their conversation that day. She suddenly felt nervous about this. She didn't know what to expect from their 'date'. Kira had said that they would be training her power. But what kind of training was it? Would she be able to do this? She didn't know anything about her power, not at all. How could she handle it?

"Hey, you look so nervous," Kira said as he noticed the troubled look on Cagalli's face. "I've been through it before, so I knew your feeling. But there is nothing to worry about. You're a guardian. You will learn quickly. Trust me." He walked to her bed and reached out his hand to her.

Cagalli took it slowly. She noticed her hand was trembling slightly, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Kira assured her and pulled her with him. "We'll go to the woods for a while," he said as he passed his mother.

"Be easy on her, dear," Via said, "And come home before dinner."

"Will do," He replied as she walked out of the house with Cagalli. Before she got out of the house, Cagalli caught a glimpse of Meer glaring at her from the stairs where she was standing. 

* * *

Cagalli was looking at her surroundings. It was just the same with the woods near her house, because it was part of it, though this was right behind Kira's house and far from that park. But if she wandered a bit, she could go to her house from here.

"People wouldn't come here. They are still a bit afraid with that story of witch from the woods. Now," Kira stretched his hands dramatically, as if preparing for a battle with some bad-asses. His cocky grin was just an addition to the effect.

"W-will I get hurt?" Cagalli asked in low voice.

"I hope you won't," he was still grinning, and laughed out loud when he saw Cagalli cringed at his words. "Oh, chill, Cagalli. I think you'll just get some scratches," Kira assured her, waving his hands to shake the fear from Cagalli's mind. "Now, come closer."

Cagalli did as she was told. After a few moments of blinking and trembling slightly, she looked up to see his face.

"So, let's begin, your first training as a guardian," Kira stated.

Cagalli nodded her head. She inhaled, straightening her posture and looked straight at Kira's eyes. "I'm ready."

"Good," Kira nodded his head. "Okay… You know… that we, the descendants of the Blue Dragons can control woods, right?"

Now Cagalli nodded for understanding his words. She figured that much, since she could only break woods into ashes and pieces. But when Athrun showed her his fire, he didn't tell her more about the other guardians' power. "What about the other guardians' power?"

"The Red Bird element is fire. The White Tiger's is earth, and the Black Tortoise's is water," Kira explained. "You must know that in our body, we have this power called 'Pneuma', and this power affect our body greatly. It can cause us disease, and also can cure us," he paused to see if Cagalli was following him until now. She just looked at him, like a student keeping her attention to her teacher. So, he continued, "Our 'Pneuma' is not a constant thing. Sometimes, we have enough of it, but on the other times, we might have more or less than the amount our body need.

"In this earth, there are three things as the provider of Pneuma. They are earth, sun and wood. Earth provides pneuma for the Tortoise and the Tiger, sun provides for the Bird, and wood for us, the dragon. We can control our pneuma as we want, and it's easier for us that other people. We have the ability to control and flow our pneuma to our providers, and link their pneuma and ours so we can become one with them. Sort of like borrowing the strength they have," Kira finished. "So, do you understand?"

"I don't think I do…," Cagalli replied shyly. All of the explanation was making her confused and more nervous. Kira made it seem hard for her to control things.

"Yeah. It took me a while to understand it too. But the practice is the thing you need more than the theory. So let's practice," Kira moved a step closer to her. "Close your eyes."

Cagalli did as what Kira told her. Her other sense were increasing a bit; just what usually happened when she disabled one of her senses.

Kira did the exact same thing while giving her the next instructions. "Take a deep breath from your nose. Imagine the oxygen you took flowing from your nose goes to your lungs… and then it spreads through your body. Imagine that one breath taking all the toxins from your entire body… Continue to your abdomen… When it reaches your tail bone, imagine it flowing upward, through your spine, sweeping all the filthiness inside… Slowly… when it reaches the back of your head hold it there. One… two… three… The polluted breath is passing through your head now… And exhaled through your mouth…"

Cagalli released the breath that had traveled through her body. She opened her eyes and looked at Kira strangely. Was that what their training would be, just like that?

Kira chuckled. "That was to make sure your body is ready. We have to clean it from anything that might filth your body. You have to repeat that two more times." Cagalli obeyed and did just that. And then, she felt like her body was being refreshed.

"Feeling better now?" Kira asked, smiling. Cagalli returned the smile, bobbing her head up and down. "It seems easy this far."

"Okay then. Now, just like before, you take a deep breath. But now, imagine it goes from your nose to your lungs… And then it spreads to your arms," Kira did just like that for Cagalli. She did just that too, mirroring Kira's movement. Both had their arms in front of their chest; they were looking at their palms. "And it ends on your palms… Put your hand palms facing each palms."

"Like this?" Cagalli asked, holding out her hands in front of her chest, looking like she was holding an imaginary concertina.

"Yes. Imagine your just taken breath as power radiating through your palms."

"It feels warm," Cagalli said, seemed fascinated with her own power. It didn't make her nervous anymore. She was excited.

"Can you feel it? It's like you are holding a balloon between your hands," Kira said, moving his hands like she was trying to squeeze a balloon lightly.

"You're right!" Cagalli pushed her hands, and felt something like balloon in there. "Is this my power?" she looked up at Kira.

"Yep. That's your pneuma, and that means you are able to control it in basic level. To move to the next stage, you have to be used to it; focusing your mind, feeling the pneuma flowing through you and the pneuma that envelops your body. Now try to imagine your power going back slowly to your entire body."

For a few hours, Cagalli trained her body to be used to this practice. After she mastered how to control her power, she tried to do it faster than when Kira told her how to do it step by step. She couldn't use her power in that pace when she was in a battle.

Kira admired her determination to train. She must be exhausted because Cagalli was not used to extort her power out of her this long, and it had usually been by accident. Now she had to concentrate hardly and forces her power out, so she must be tired, physically and mentally.

"Look at that tree," Kira said. Cagalli could do this, he thought.

Cagalli followed where Kira was looking, and saw a quite big tree in front of them. "You want me to do something with that tree?"

"Try to bend the trunk of that tree. You have to be careful, you might lose control of your power, and you might kill us both with that tree," Kira told her seriously. With Cagalli's power the tree might went out of control and end up killing them.

Cagalli gulped. "Don't you think it's a bit early for really using my element? I just learn the basic today…"

Kira smiled encouragingly at her, "I'll do what I can to help you. But I want you to do this on your own, and hope I won't have to help you. Now try." Kira took a few steps away from Cagalli and watch her concentrate. She used both her hand to transfer her pneuma, and though he could not see it, he could felt Cagalli's power flowing from her to her aim.

As Cagalli felt her pneuma connected with the tree's, Cagalli thought about what she has to do next to make the tree bend like she wanted. She tried to focus and in her mind, focusing her power to bend the tree slowly. Cagalli smiled widely, knowing she could do it, and tried to move the tree to another direction she wanted. Curiously, she tried to move her pneuma as she likes to see the result. The tree branchs were getting longer, Cagalli could catch anything with that. The trunk could move where ever she wanted it to. Satisfied with her experiment, Cagalli tried to return the tree to its original shape. And as the tree returned to normal, Cagalli slumped down, feeling the exhaustion of exerting her power so much for the first time.

"That was fun!" she beamed, grinning at Kira, who approached her with a smile on his face. "And that was great! You are a natural," Kira praised the worn out Cagalli. With her face covered with sweat, Cagalli replied to her cousin. "Thanks for being a good trainer." She looked back to the tree she just used. "You can fight enemies with that…" she imagined fighting with her father apprentices with her power. They always trained themselves. Cagalli wondered if what they did were just like this. But what she was doing was far from what she saw Rey and Athrun did last time.

"Like what I said, it's just the basic, Cagalli. If you want to fight your enemies, you have to be able to do this," Kira lifted both of his hands, and suddenly two trees grew taller and moved upward, but suddenly it crouched down and collided with the earth, leaving two big holes in the ground.

"Wow…" Cagalli whispered as she stared at the holes, while Kira used his power to change the trees to its original shape. "It really can kill…"

"If you have mastered your power, tree branch can be as deadly as a sword in your hand."

"Can you do that?" Cagalli asked, looking up to him.

"Not yet. But maybe you can outrun me, and master the technique before I can," Kira smiled at her, holding out his hand to help her up.

"I'll teach you when I can," she grinned and took his hand.

"Did you do that, Cagalli?"

Kira and Cagalli turned their heads and saw Athrun approaching with a backpack. He pointed to the holes on the ground. "You did that on your first day?"

"No, that was Kira trying to show off," she walked to her boyfriend and smiled, "I just learned the basic and all I can do was moving a tree slowly, and it didn't do any harm."

Athrun nodded in understanding as he took a towel from his backpack and gave it to Cagalli. She took it gladly and wiped the sweats from her face. Athrun took two bottles of water and threw one of it to his best friend, and gave the other one to Cagalli who gladly accepted it.

"You are the best boyfriend I ever had, Athrun!" Cagalli beamed before she drank the water.

"I'm your only boyfriend, Cagalli," he replied.

"That's right!" she exclaimed, laughing with him and then Kira joined the two. "Hey, do you always fight with each other? I mean, to train," Cagalli asked Athrun.

"Yeah. And speaking of that, it's been a long time since we train together, right Kira?"

"Wanna fight with me again?" Kira challenged him.

"Sounds good. This time there will be a winner," Athrun took his backpack and gave it to Cagalli, who looked at them in confusion. "There will be a winner?"

"Every time we fight, the result is always draw. We could never beat each other," Kira answered as he threw his bottle back to Athrun, who gave it to Cagalli. "Now, this should be a good thing for you to see, Cagalli. You have to watch carefully," he added as he stretched his hand again. Athrun did the same after rolling up his long sleeved shirt to his elbows.

Cagalli stood a few feet away from them as they began moving so quickly in the woods, jumping from tree to tree. Every time Athrun threw his fire ball to Kira, he blocked it with the tree near him. And Every time Kira tried to get hold of Athrun's arms or legs with tree branches, he burned them before they could reach him.

Cagalli just watched in awe as she saw them dancing around, fighting each other, trying to reach one another without success. They are both great, Cagalli thought. _Maybe today, there wouldn't be any winner, just like always_, she thought to herself as she watched the boys trying to beat their best friend.

* * *

**I got the pneuma thing from my grandpere's book. He knows many unique things!**

**I'll do my best to update as fast as I can, if you still want me to continue. **

**If you think that there are so many mistakes in my chapter and want me to continue, please tell me where are the errors because I can't find it myself, and a reader opinion is better than the writers itself. Or if you want me to just stop with the story, just tell me and I'll understand. I have a read a few stories I don't like because of many errors on the story, I know the feeling. And if this is one of that in your opinion, just tell me.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
